


Have courage and be kind

by SnowGirl95



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowGirl95/pseuds/SnowGirl95
Summary: Ella and Kit have finally married and soon their happiness grows as Ella gives birth to a small baby girl. But soon she gets kidnapped and disappears. And now unknown to her parents young Katherine now has to live a similar life as her mother once had. But can a young prince help her to finally find her family and her happiness?





	1. *Prologue*

What does ‘Happily ever after’ mean? Does it mean finding your one true love, marrying him and then riding on a horse back into the sunset?

But isn’t life more than that? Life doesn’t end in marriage. It’s just the beginning of the new wonderful adventure that awaits you.

At least to Ella and Kit it was.

Ella had finally, after years of suffering in her stepfamily’s hands, found her one true love and happiness away from her cruel family, who soon after her wedding moved away from the kingdom. Kit, finally having the love of his life beside him, grew to be kind and just King the kingdom needed and his fears of not being able to be as good and wise king as his father had been before his death were washed away by Ella’s constant encouragement and loving support. Together they ruled the land with justice and kindness Ella’s mother Joy had taught her to believe in.

And soon their happiness grew when they found out that Ella was expecting their first child. The nine months turned to be the happiest time to the young couple. Ella was practically glowing with happiness and thanked every day all the gods and deities that had granted her this much happiness into her life.

And soon the nine months were up and after surprisingly easy labor Ella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They immediately noticed how the baby had inherited her father’s dark hair and her mother’s warm brown eyes. She had delicate arched brows, small button nose and full pink lips. To her parents she was just perfect and they knew that when she would grow up she would be just as beautiful and kind as her mother is.

But then, just after she was born, the baby stretched her hand up in Ella’s arms and they noticed the most peculiar birthmark on the baby’s left wrist. It was like two beautiful [angel's wings](http://www.prettydesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Wings-on-Wrist.jpg). And when the Royal Priest noticed this he immediately said that the young princess must be blessed by the gods with good luck and fortune.

The whole kingdom of course celebrated the birth of the new princess, who Ella and Kit named Katherine Joy, by her two grandmothers. And every night as Ella would be putting Katherine to sleep into her cradle she made sure to show her unconditional love to her daughter by singing the same lullaby her own mother had before her death used to sing to her,

_‘’Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, lavender’s green,_

_When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen,_

_Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?_

_T’was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so,_

_Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work,_

_Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork,_

_Some to make hay, dilly dilly, some to cut corn,_

_While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm,_

_Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue,_

_If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you,_

_Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, let the lambs play,_

_We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harm’s way,_

_I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing,_

_When I am Queen, dilly dilly, you'll be my King,_

_Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so?_

_I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so.’’_

‘’Have courage and be kind, my love, and all will be well.’’

But happiness, even the most beautiful one, doesn’t last forever. When Princess Katherine was just four months old somebody broke into the palace, took the sleeping child and just like that…was gone. The kingdom searched day and night, but no one was able to find the young princess. After weeks of searching, and not finding the poor child, Queen Ella got so sick with worry and grief that she was confined into her bed as she was not able to get up. And now the young King had to worry for both his missing daughter and his deeply ill wife, praying to any god who was listening that he would not lose both his child and wife at the same time.

Weeks later Ella’s health did get better and the illness passed, but the child remained missing. And as time passed the hope for the missing princess’ return grew smaller and smaller. Except in her parents. Ella and Kit never gave up hope that one day their daughter would return.

Years went on and to Ella and Kit’s sorrow they found out that the illness Ella experienced when Katherine went missing made it impossible for her to have any other children. They could not understand how such happiness they had could so radically turn into such sorrow. They still had each other and their endless love for each other, but their lovely child was missing and was who knows where.

And so every day throughout the long years Ella would pray and hope that her only child, her beautiful daughter, who she loved with all her heart, would be safe and happy and that one day she would return to her family.


	2. 1. When will my life begin?

It was an ordinary morning like any other spring morning. The air was cool in the fresh morning wind as the sun was starting to rise. The rays of the sun peaked through the cracks in the closed window panels and on to the face of the sleeping girl inside. Her lips formed a beautiful smile as she rolled to her other side in her sleep. In her dream a blonde woman was gently holding her in her arms and singing a soft lullaby with a smile on her face. She then noticed a brown haired man standing next to the blond woman when…

‘’KAT!’’ came the loud shriek from down stairs. [Kat](http://www.ew.com/sites/default/files/i/2013/04/30/Lily-James_0.jpg) sleepily opened her warm brown eyes and used her hand to rub the sleep away from them. She then rose to sit on her bed and started to stretch her arms to get the kinks off of her back.

‘’Kat!’’ Came another yell.

‘’I’m coming, just a minute!’’ Kat yelled back as she quickly rose from her bed and smoothed her already wrinkly green [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=55546008). She then picked her old torn brown ankle boots and put them on and then tied the laces so the [boots](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/7g1l6n-l-610x610-shoes-vintage+clothes-clothes-socks-brown+leather+boots-brown-combat+boots-fall+fashion-knit+socks-leather-pants-want+socks-brown+lace+boots-lace+ankle+boots-boots-cute-hipster-swe.jpg) wouldn’t fall off. One of the boot’s laces had snapped in half a while back and so she couldn’t tie it all the way up.

She then finger combed her long brown hair out of its tangles so it was only slightly wavy and then with one more brush on her knee high dress she started walking downstairs to make breakfast to her Lady and the Lady’s daughter.

For as long as Kat could remember she had been the indentured servant to Lady Agatha Du Bond and her spoiled daughter Beatrice. According to the Lady Kat’s mother had abandoned her onto the Lady’s doorstep when she was just a small baby and the only reason how the Lady even knew Kat’s name was because it had been embroidered on the blanket Kat had been bundled in, and by the goodness of her heart the Lady had decided to take her in. Well the villagers said that ‘by the goodness of her heart’, but Kat knew differently. Lady Du Bond did not possess a single ounce of goodness in her body, let alone in her heart. The Lady just saw her as free servant, or slave as Kat likes to say.

But then again where else would she go? When she was just a small child the village priest had seen her strange birthmark on her wrist and declared her to be the daughter of the Devil himself. Of course Kat was one of those few people who noticed that the priest was getting old and that he had a nasty habit to _taste_ the Eucharist wine before the sermon and so she did not believe what the old priest said. But unfortunately most of the villagers had known the priest since their childhood and had seen him as the rightest priest the town had ever seen and so they believed him. But even the best of us do get old and start to lose our wits.

And so, thanks to the old drunk priest, most villagers hated Kat and would not take her in or give her a decent job if she were to ask. So she was stuck with the Lady and her daughter as long as she lived.

Wasn’t that a depressing idea?

Kat walked down the stairs from her small bedroom in the attic and into the kitchen where she took her old apron, which had grease stains and soot all over it so it looked like it was light brown in color instead of the beige it once used to be, and put it on. Kat then took the basket from the side table and headed outside to fetch some fresh eggs from the hen house.

While walking there she hummed the strange lullaby she had known ever since she was a baby, but she didn’t know where she had heard it. She opened the door to the hen house and gently took some eggs remembering to thank the chickens and then quickly headed back inside.

She put the basket on the table and started to make some new rolls as the Lady always insisted that at the breakfast the food must be as fresh as possible. After putting the rolls into the oven, she started making the omelets and boiling the other eggs. To the omelets she added some nuts and herbs, and when she finally put the perfectly cooked omelets onto the plates she remembered to put some honey on the other one like Beatrice always wanted.

She then checked the rolls to notice how they had cooked into nice golden color and put them onto the basket to be taken to the Lady’s breakfast table. Finally she boiled some water and tea leaves and squeezed some lemon juice for the tea and some orange juice for Beatrice. Kat put all the food onto the tray, and the small sugar cup Beatrice wanted, and took it to the dining hall where the Lady and her daughter were already waiting.

‘’Finally, I thought you were going to let us starve,’’ [Beatrice](http://a3.files.beautyeditor.ca/image/upload/c_fit,cs_srgb,dpr_1.0,q_80,w_620/MTE5NTU2MzI0NjA3NTU5MTc5.jpg) said as she impatiently took one of the rolls before Kat had even placed the tray on to the table.

Kat then poured some tea on the small porcelain cup and gave it to the [Lady](http://fotogallery.donnaclick.it/images/2015/04/1958-2.jpg), who was sitting on her chair with perfect posture and calm expression on her face. The Lady herself very rarely showed any emotion on her face, unless it was for her daughter, who she apparently loved and so spoiled rotten. Beatrice never had to do anything in her life and so she grew up to be very lazy and whiny young woman.

The Lady herself once had a rich husband, the Lord Du Bond who was also Beatrice’s father, but he had passed away before Kat even came to the house leaving the Lady to become a respected widow and single mother. The Lady herself was very dignified middle aged woman, who always aimed for the best no matter what. She had a distinguished heart shaped face with high elegant cheekbones and very little wrinkles. Her ash blonde hair, that had started to get some gray in it, was always in a very neat hairstyle and the gray surprisingly made her look even more dignified than she already was. She had thin arched brows and cold blue eyes that seemed to see into your soul and could make you tremble in fear if you manage to make her mad. Her lips were thin and pink and almost never wore a genuine smile on them.

Beatrice was almost a carbon copy of her mother. But unlike her mother Beatrice’s face was a little more square shaped, from her father’s side, but her face was framed with the exact same ash blonde hair as her mother’s. Beatrice’s eyes were blue as well, but they were a little rounder and so gave her a little more childish appearance. Her lips were also fuller than her mother’s, but they were the same shade of pink. But the main difference between the mother and daughter was that the Lady was an elegant and very cunning woman, whereas Beatrice was as dumb as one can get.

And so the Lady was in a pinch as to whom she could marry her daughter to as Beatrice’s only trump card was her innocent looking beauty. Beatrice could not hold an intelligent conversation for a second and she only knew how to gossip the latest rumors that she was one of the first to hear. Beatrice could not run a household as she knew nothing of money and as she was very vain girl she mostly spends all her money on expensive dresses, shoes and accessories.

So the Lady’s only option was to find a rich man, who would have a housekeeper and only wanted a good looking wife and not an intelligent conversationalist. But unfortunately she hadn’t met a man like that yet. But even if her options were very low, the Lady didn’t want to marry her only daughter to any old man, who would gladly take a young beautiful wife.

Kat then after arranging the breakfast moved to mend the fire in the fireplace that had sometime in the night died out. After getting her face full of cinders she had managed to light up the fire once again. She then brushed most of the cinders that had flown out back into the fireplace, and then she removed herself from the dining hall to have her own modest breakfast in the kitchen and to wash her face off of the cinders.

She entered the kitchen and poured some water into a bucket and washed the cinders from her face and neck. She then put the one roll onto napkin and left it on the table to wait for her and then she took two other rolls she had saved and went outside to the garden.

Kat walked up to the terrace and kneeled right beside it where a small hole had been made into the wood.

‘’Todd, Oliver, Violet your breakfast is here,’’ she called. Then three little mouse came from the hole and stood right in front of her.

She had saved these mice some time ago when they had made the mistake to troop into Beatrice’s room and she started to scream bloody murder when she saw them. And so the Lady ordered Kat to get rid of the mice. But she didn’t specify how she was supposed to get ‘rid’ of them and so Kat just took the poor mice outside and showed them the small hole from where they’d get under the terrace.

She then grumbled the other roll in her hands and gave the grumps to the mice. Olivier was first to crab his share. Oliver was the biggest mice of the three and his fur was black in color. Violet came next and she was a sweet beige color. Todd was last one and his fur had beige under color and he had darker brown spots on his fur.

These mice were some of her only friends.

Kat then heard a deep squeak and saw a big fat rat stomping up to her as if asking that where his share was.

That was Pierre. Kat had named him because his long and distinguished whiskers. Pierre was dark gray in color and very fat, indicating how lazy the rat actually was. Sometimes Kat liked to think that Pierre was some Lord of the animal kingdom and so was able to be as lazy as he was.

Kat then took a large piece from the other roll and gave it to Pierre, who looked satisfied of his meal and just walked away the piece of roll on his mouth.

Kat then stood up after wishing good day to the mice, who were eating their breakfast, and walked to the apple orchard and to one of the largest trees there.

‘’Bobby, Monty I have breakfast for you,’’ Kat called into the little hole the tree had. Soon two tired squirrels came out and happily climbed to Kat’s shoulders as she grumbled the rest of the other roll and gave the pieced to the squirrels.

The squirrels then climbed back into their hole to have their breakfast in peace while Kat started to walk back into the kitchen to have hers.

‘’When will my life begin?’’


	3. 2. Surprise meeting

Some days later the Lady had left with her daughter to have some tea with the Lady’s old friend, who had promised to introduce Beatrice to a nice young gentleman she knew. The Lady was of course going to judge whether the boy was good enough to be a husband for Beatrice and Kat had a pretty good hunch that he wasn’t, and to be honest she felt pretty relived for the boy as nobody should be misfortunate enough to marry an airhead like Beatrice.

The Lady had of course left Kat an immense list of chores to do. Clean the terrace, wash the curtains and carpets, do the laundry, mop and wax the hall’s parquet and get some new silk ribbons from the tailor.

Kat decided to start with the washing as so they could be left to dry outside while she mops and waxes the floors. She took all the curtains and carpets from the manor and took them outside, where the washing bin was waiting. And while she scrubbed the curtains she kept humming the familiar lullaby to herself to pass the time.

After a long time of scrubbing and rinsing she finally left the clean curtains and carpets to dry outside in the warm spring air. She then moved to wash the terrace that had gotten dusty with pollen from the spring flowers and after she had managed to get the sticky pollen off of the floor boards the terrace was finished and clean. After wiping some sweat off from her forehead she went to the well and refilled her bucket full of water and put a little pit of soap in it and then went inside to mop the floor from the hall.

After she had finally finished the mopping and waxing the floor it was already midday and her hands were soaked wrinkly and her stomach reminded her about the disappearance of her small breakfast, that she had eaten hours ago and so she decided that it was time to eat some lunch before heading to the village to get the ribbons the Lady wanted.

She went to the kitchen and took an old roll from the basket full of cold rolls she hadn’t had the time to throw away yet and some milk. After eating her small lunch she washed her face and hands from all the sweat and dirt so she was somewhat presentable as she prepared to go to the village where she dreaded to go.

Kat took off her dirty apron and placed it on the table to wait for her when she would return. She then took her old basket and the small amount of money the Lady had left for her to buy the ribbons and she then started to walk towards the village.

As she entered the village she could hear how people started to whisper around her and it always made her feel very uncomfortable as she knew what they were gossiping about. Her. She quickly headed to the tailor shop to escape the mean whispers. And as she entered the shop one could hear the bell chime above the door to indicate that a customer had arrived.

‘’Hello, how may I help you?’’ A sweet old lady asked from behind the counter.

‘’Some silk ribbons to the Lady Du Bond,’’ Kat answered and the old woman’s eyes lit up knowingly.

‘’I have just the thing,’’ she said as she went to the back room of the shop and then quickly came back with small black box. She placed the box on the table and opened the lid and inside the box were about twelve different colored silk ribbons that had a nice shine in them.

‘’I’ll take them,’’ Kat said, feeling just a tad bit jealous knowing that she will never have anything as nice as those ribbons. Her clothes were all second hand and her boots were for who knows how old.

Kat gave the money to the old lady and then quickly left the shop. She looked around the village and noticed that she still had some time left before the Lady and Beatrice would come back, so she started heading to her favorite shop in the entire village. The book shop.

The book shop’s owner Mr. Chase was an old man in his early sixties and was one of those villagers who knew that what the priest said was all just an old man’s ravings. And he liked Kat as Kat on her rare free times helped around the shop and so he let her borrow the books from the shop.

Kat walked across the village and entered the old book store.

‘’Hello, Mr. Chase,’’ Kat called among the book shelves.

‘’Kitty Kat is that you?’’ Came an old raspy voice somewhere from the book shop.

‘’Yes, it’s me. Where are you?’’ Kat called again as she tried to see between the shelves.

‘’I’m in between the astronomy and geology,’’ came the replay and Kat, knowing the book store better than the back of her hand, weaved through the shelves and found a gray haired slightly chubby short man standing on a ladder while holding a pile of big old books in his hands.

‘’Why don’t I do that before you fall and break your neck,’’ Kat said as she placed her basket to the floor and took the books from Mr. Chase, who started to decent the ladder.

‘’Well thank you my dear. There aren’t enough young people around anymore ready to help an old man in need,’’ Mr. Chase chuckled as Kat started to climb the ladder and organizing the books on their rightful places.

‘’That’s why you have me,’’ Kat said as she placed one book on the shelf.

‘’Indeed I do,’’ Mr. Chase murmured. And after Kat had placed all the books on the shelves, she decedent the ladder to face the smiling Mr. Chase.

‘’Thank you again my dear. So tell me, what brings you to the village?’’ Mr. Chase asked as he guided Kat to the counter of the shop.

‘’The Lady wanted some ribbons,’’ Kat said lifting up her basket she had picked from the floor.

‘’Of course she did. Next time she wants lace and after that some fancy buttons. I still don’t understand why you still live with her when she treats you so poorly,’’ Mr. Chase says sympathetically.

‘’Where else would I go? You can’t take me in as you can’t afford to keep a second worker in the shop and nobody else in the village wants to hire the ‘Daughter of the Devil’,’’ Kat said the last part in a mocking tone.

‘’Soon they will see that all the priest says is just a drunk man raving for nothing. And how can you be a Devil’s child when your birthmark is a pair of angel’s wings?’’ Mr. Chase snorted. And true to his word Kat’s birthmark indeed was a pair of angel’s wings on her left wrist. But somehow the priest had everybody convinced that she was the spawn of Devil.

‘’But for your reward,’’ Mr. Chase said snapping Kat out of her thoughts.

‘’No, really I don’t want anything,’’ Kat tried to say, but Mr. Chase didn’t hear it.

‘’I just had this. I want you to be the first one to read it,’’ he said as he placed a small book on her hands. It was a fairytale book and it looked brand new. The covers were shining red, the pages were snow white and you could still smell the ink from them and the title on the cover was written in beautiful curved golden letters. Kat herself wasn’t really one for fairytales as she found them giving her false hope of the better life when her current life was anything but a fairytale, but to please Mr. Chase she was ready to suffer through it.

‘’Thank you,’’ Kat said as she carefully placed the book into her basket.

‘’You can return it when you come to the village next time,’’ Mr. Chase said as Kat started to walk to the door.

‘’I will, but I have to go now before the Lady comes home and has my head for being late,’’ Kat said as she waved goodbye to Mr. Chase and went out of the door.

At the same time on the other side of the village Prince [Aidan](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/expendables/images/6/62/Liam-Hemsworth.jpeg/revision/latest?cb=20120531201532) of the neighboring kingdom of Valora, had come to sign a trading contract with King Kit. And as he had journeyed to the palace, he had seen the small village and had told his escorts to go ahead to the palace while he checked the village. His Captain of course, being a close friend to the young prince, protested against it, but the prince held his ground and finally the escort left him alone.

And as Aidan was riding across the small village he could honestly say he liked what he saw. The people there looked happy and well off and the market itself was very productive. But while he rode his horse through the market place, he could see some young maidens looking at his direction, clearly seeing a rich young man and tried to get his attention by giggling and fluttering their eyelashes thinking that would attract him.

Oh how wrong they were. Aidan hated when girls would try to get his attention purely based on the fact that he was handsome and rich. He was looking for a girl who would feel the need to see beyond the looks and wealth. He wanted someone he could honestly love and who would love him back. One who would truly love _him_ and not his looks, wealth, title or any other little things that did not define who Aidan himself was.

But he was quickly running out of time to find someone like that. His father the King of Valora had instructed him to find a wife in one year or he would choose for him. Aidan knew his father only meant well, but he didn’t understand his son. His father had been blessed to meet his mother in a fancy ball, where only so called ‘suitable’ women were seen. In other words his father had fallen in love with a princess from a small country and their parents had of course approved their union.

But Aidan had seen in his short twenty three years a lot of princesses. And even if some of them were nice and he could say that he had had pleasant conversations with them, they weren’t the ones he would want to marry. He desperately wanted his father to take the same approach in thoughts as the King Kit’s late father had as the late king had agreed to let his son marry a commoner the young prince loved, instead of the princess that had been deemed suitable at the time.

But while he was deep in his thoughts he had finally passed the last house of the village and an angry bee suddenly stung his horse, which immediately rose to its hind legs making a surprised Aidan fall from its back with a loud shout. But as he fell his left leg got stuck in the stirrup and he got dragged with the horse, who was now wildly galloping away from the village.

Aidan tried to raise his abdomen to get the reins, but every time he got close his horse would pounce so wildly that Aidan would fall once again. Time to time Aidan tried to shout for help, but nobody was around to hear. He then noticed how his horse had run into the forest and Aidan prayed that there weren’t any fallen tree trunks lying around, since he would surely hit his head on them if his horse were to jump over one.

But just as he was about to try to reach the reins once again, he saw a gentle pair of hands close themselves around the reins and made the horse stop its wild gallop.

‘’There you are. You’re okay, you’re safe,’’ a soothing female voice calmed the wild horse, who immediately after hearing it and feeling a gentle hand on its muzzle stopped its trashing. Aidan finally, now that the horse had stopped, managed to get his foot free from the stirrup and fell to the soft mossy ground.

‘’Are you alright sir?’’ He heard the gentle voice ask. Aidan got up from the ground and was about to circle the horse to face his savior, when he noticed the young woman standing right in front of him. And the sight of her made him lose his words.

She was a true beauty. She had long dark wavy brown hair that framed her beautiful delicate face. Her warm brown eyes, that now held a worried look in them, were framed by thick black lashes and her arched brows complimented her eyes perfectly. Her nose was small and straight and her lips, that were pink and full, were slightly parted as to be ready to say something.

One of her delicate yet strong hands held his horse’s reins while the other one was on its muzzle to calm it down. She wore a shabby looking green dress that went to her knees and had slightly puffed short sleeves. On her feet she wore a pair of old brown boots and one of the boot’s laces was shorter than the others so it wasn’t tied all the way up like the other one. But even in her ragged clothes, she was without doubt the most beautiful woman Aidan had ever laid eyes on.

Kat had managed to calm the wild horse down and was now looking worriedly at the man who had been riding it. He had windblown short golden brown hair and on his chin he had a small amount of stubble growing and it surprisingly suited him while other young men in the village preferred to shave. His eyes were icy blue, but they still held a warm undertone in them as they looked at her.

His clothes, a nice royal blue coat with white trousers and shiny black boots, were a bit dirty due to him landing on the ground when he got his foot off of the stirrup, but other than that he looked to be unharmed from the event.

‘’Are you alright sir?’’ Kat repeated the question as the man in front of her just kept staring at her. She knew she didn’t look like a very presentable woman, but it would be polite to answer to a question. And just then the man snapped out of his thoughts,

‘’Ah, yes, I’m fine, thank you my lady,’’ the man said to her as he bowed.

‘’No need to bow to me. I just saw you having some trouble on my way home so I decided to help you. That’s something anyone would have done,’’ Kat said as she passed the horse’s reins to the man who took them.

‘’And yet you were the first one to help, my lady,’’ the man said.

‘’Don’t call me that. I’m not a lady,’’ Kat said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

‘’To me you are. You saved me, I owe you my life,’’ the man said. He then started looking around, having a confused look on his handsome face. ‘’And it would seem I’m in dire need of your assistance once again. I was on my way to the palace, but now it seems I have lost my way. Could you perhaps help me once again,’’ the man said. To that Kat gave him a bright smile.

‘’Of course. I was on my way home and if you’ll follow me we can get to my house and from there it is a short trip to the palace,’’ Kat said as she walked a bit further from the man and his horse and took her fallen basket, where luckily all its content were still in precise condition and started leading the man out of the forest.

During the trip Aidan kept staring at the beautiful young woman next to him as he held onto the reins of his horse while they walked. He couldn’t understand her. She had clearly seen his expensive clothes, his sword and of course she had seen his nicely groomed horse. Yet she didn’t try to flirt with him, didn’t try to win his affection or try to make him fall in love with her. She just saw him as a person in need of help that she was ready to provide without expecting any payment what so ever.

In his eyes she seemed like an angel, who dropped from the sky when he needed her the most. She didn’t try to flaunt her beauty, to be honest it seemed like she was completely oblivious to it, and her pure kindness, one Aidan could honestly say he had never seen before, astonished him. But by the looks of her clothes he could deduct that her life was not the best one, or at least not the richest one, yet she didn’t ask any reward which she could most likely use.

‘’You know if you keep staring me like that you’re going to drill a hole onto my head,’’ the woman teased him, making Aidan’s face flush red with embarrassment.

‘’I’m sorry, my lady,’’ Aidan said.

‘’It’s alright; I’m used to being stared at. And I told you, you don’t have to call me a lady,’’ she replied as she turned to look at his way while holding a small smile on her lips. And to Aidan that smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. How can this young woman, whose name Aidan didn’t even know, affect him this way?

But just when the woman next to him raised her left hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, Aidan noticed the strange mark on her wrist.

‘’Pardon me for asking, but what is that?’’ Aidan said pointing at her wrist where the mark was. The woman looked at her wrist and immediately hid it from view.

‘’It’s my birthmark, sir. I’m not very proud of it,’’ she mumbled the last part. Aidan stopped his walking and turned to look at the young woman.

‘’May I?’’ Aidan asked as he held his hand so that the woman could place hers onto his. The woman looked a little afraid, but eventually she sighed and placed her left hand onto Aidan’s, her wrist facing up.

Aidan looked at the small hand and the wrist and to his surprise her birthmark was a pair of beautiful angel’s wings.

‘’It’s beautiful,’’ Aidan said as the woman quickly pulled her hand away from view, while looking away from him.

‘’Yes, well, not everyone agrees with you,’’ she said sadly.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Aidan asked confused by the woman’s words.

‘’The village priest saw it when I was just a child and now he has convinced almost everyone that I’m the child of the Devil,’’ the woman said sadly and not daring to look at him in the face.

‘’How can anyone with angel’s wings as a birthmark be any relation to the Devil?’’ Aidan asked feeling very angry at the priest for spreading such a cruel rumor of this obviously kind woman in front of him.

‘’Well the priest is getting pretty old and unfortunately he has a bit of a drinking habit. But he has been this village’s priest for as far as I can remember, so people believe him,’’ she said to him. She then continued the walking, indicating that she doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, and to respect her wishes Aidan didn’t pry anymore. But inside Aidan was fuming for both the priest and the villagers, who were so oblivious to the priest’s drunken talk that they shunned this wonderful woman away from their community purely based on a rumor an old drunk man said.

Kat lead the man out of the forest and from the small distance they could see the Lady’s small manor right next to a green hill. They reached the front port, where Kat turns to face the man.

‘’If you ride this road about half a mile you come to the main road that will lead you to the palace. You can’t get lost,’’ Kat said pointing towards the small road that passed the manor.

‘’Again I thank you my lady. I owe you once again,’’ the man said as he mounted his horse.

‘’It was nothing and please don’t call me a lady,’’ Kat once again said.

‘’Then what is the name I should call you?’’ The man asked.

‘’Kat. Well Katherine, but everyone calls me Kat,’’ Kat answered the man, who started smiling.

‘’Then I must insist you call me Aidan,’’ the man said.

‘’Aidan,’’ Kat repeated, making him smile even wider.

‘’Kat,’’ he said making Kat smile and nod.

‘’Have a safe ride Mr. Aidan,’’ Kat said as she opened the gate to the manor’s garden.

‘’I will, and thank you once again Ms. Kat,’’ Aidan said as he started riding the road towards the palace, while Kat went inside the manor to continue her chores before the Lady returns from her tea party.


	4. 3. Little help

A few days later the rumor that a young prince from the neighboring country was visiting the palace to sign a trading contract with the king was going around and all the young women that heard it were ecstatic about the opportunity and hoped to catch a glimpse of the prince, although nobody really knew what he looked like.

The same day when the rumor reached the manor the Lady was going to leave with Beatrice to see the village’s cobbler to get new pair of slippers to Beatrice as she had complained that her old ones were getting too worn looking, but the truth was that she too wanted to look her best if she would see the prince and hopefully catch his eye. And if one would ask the Lady, she would one hundred percent support her daughter’s quest to catch the prince. Who’d be a better husband than a rich young handsome prince?

And so once again, as the Lady was leaving she made sure that Kat had a lot of work to do around the manor before they went. She had ordered her to clean the hen house at the backyard, to root out the weeds from all the flower beds around the manor, scrub the front yard’s gateway tiles, replant the rosebush from the backyard so it was under Beatrice’s window and feed the chickens.

Kat had started her list of chores by cleaning the hen house and then after she had managed to do that, and get pecked by couple of chickens who didn’t want her in their house and managing to get the rooster mad, she moved to scrub the tiles. And while she scrubbed, she was softly singing the lullaby that haunted her dreams.

_‘’Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, lavender’s green,_

_When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen,_

_Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?_

_T’was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so,’’_

‘’Beautiful song,’’ she suddenly heard a male voice say. Kat looked up and was surprised to see Aidan’s smiling face as he was looking at her from the other side of the fence.

‘’Mr. Aidan,’’ Kat smiled as she rose up to face him, but then her face turned into confused one, ‘’what are you doing here?’’

‘’I came to see you,’’ Aidan said as he smiled.

‘’Me. Why?’’ Kat asked. After that question in the inside Aidan started to panic. He couldn’t tell her that the true reason was that he couldn’t get her out of his head during these few days, not even being able to fully focus on the trading contract with the King. So Aidan knew he had to lie about that.

‘’I just thought I’d find a way to repay your kindness,’’ he then said as it was the half-truth.

‘’I told you it was nothing,’’ Kat said as she went to the well to refill her half empty bucket.

‘’To you maybe, but to me it isn’t. You saved me,’’ Aidan insisted as he followed her on the other side of the fence.

‘’Well what do you think you can do? I don’t ride a horse so you can’t save me from one,’’ Kat said slightly teasing the young man.

‘’I know…I mean I didn’t know you don’t ride, but I still want to repay you,’’ Aidan struggled to say while blushing madly. How is it that she always manages to make him lose his words and blush like a maniac?

‘’Relax, I’m just kidding,’’ Kat laughed, making Aidan sigh in relief. Just then he noticed the bucket and a wet soapy brush in her hands. And that gave him an idea.

‘’May I help you?’’ Aidan asked gesturing towards the bucket and the brush, making Kat look at him in astonishment.

‘’You want to help me? Do chores?’’ Kat asked while looking at his casual yet way nicer clothes than hers that would most likely get dirty if he did help her.

‘’Yes I do. It may not be enough to pay you back, but it’s a start,’’ Aidan said as he opened the iron gate and walked into the garden. He then took the bucket from Kat’s hands and helped her carry it to the tiles, where they together, once Kat had given him a spare brush, started to scrub the mossy tiles. Aidan may not have ever done much housework, but he had tried to help his servants whenever he could and Kat’s presence made the hard work easier to do.

During the scrubbing Kat had asked Aidan about his life and Aidan, carefully avoiding the fact that he was a prince, told her about his study filled life and hard training and how he had come to the kingdom to talk about business with the king.

And Kat could honestly say that she liked his calm and gentle voice and she listened every word that he said. And every time Aidan would turn to look at her in the eyes, she would immediately turn her head away to hide her blushing cheeks.

 After getting the tiles clean and moss free they moved to replant the rose bush, where Kat had to admit that she couldn’t have done it without Aidan’s help since the bush had grown so big that it was very heavy.

Aidan was a little confused when they moved the bush from a very sunny place to a slightly more shadowed one, where the bush surely would not grow as successfully as in the previous one. But when Kat explained that the manor’s mistress’ daughter wanted it under her window, he started to understand what kind of people lived in the small manor. And to be honest he didn’t like it. The tone Kat used when she spoke of them told him that they did not treat her with kindness and that she herself was not overly fond of them either.

They then rooted out the flower beds that were very beautiful and once Aidan heard that it was Kat who had taken care of them for years, he was very impressed by the young girl’s talent since he had heard from the palace’s gardener that the gardening and making the flowers bloom beautifully every year was hard and time consuming work.

After getting that job done they were both tired, sweaty and dirty from the soil. Kat then took the bucket she had while scrubbing the tiles and filled it with water so she and Aidan could wash up a little and once they had gotten most of the dirt and sweat off of their faces and hands she went to the kitchen to get some fresh orange juice and some rolls that were left over from the breakfast.

They then sat on the kitchens doorstep and ate their small lunch together in a comfortable silence.

‘’So are you this manor’s gardener?’’ Aidan suddenly asked as he finished his roll.

‘’No, I’m the only servant,’’ Kat corrected as she drank her juice. That statement made Aidan almost choke on his juice and turn his head wildly to her way.

‘’How do you manage to do everything alone in such a big house?’’ He asked worry clear in his voice.

‘’I have to or the Lady will cut down my food or sleep or both,’’ Kat said. Aidan was now clutching his fists tightly shut. How can anyone make one women do so much hard work?

‘’Why don’t you leave? You have given me the impression that you don’t like to be here,’’ Aidan asked.

‘’And where would I go? Nobody wants to hire the daughter of the Devil,’’ Kat said while waving her left hand, where the strange birthmark was as she rose from the step and took their glasses back to the kitchen. Aidan rose too and followed her inside where she was starting to wash the glasses.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Aidan said not knowing what else to say to comfort this young woman in front of him.

‘’It’s alright; I’ve grown used to it. No use crying over something you can’t change,’’ Kat said while she dried the glasses and placed them on the shelf. Aidan though could see through her strong façade how she was hurting from inside as she had no way out of this miserable life and Aidan couldn’t help but to scold himself, knowing that he was a prince for crying out loud and could do absolutely nothing to help her.

Just then they could hear a carriage pulling to the front of the manor.

‘’Quickly you have to leave before they see you,’’ Kat said as she started pushing Aidan out of the kitchen. Aidan then, before leaving, turned around and took a hold of her hands,

‘’Can I see you again?’’ He suddenly asked surprising Kat. But just then Kat could hear how the front door slammed shut and now she was starting to panic so she was ready to agree to practically anything just so he would leave unnoticed.

‘’Yes, you can see me again. Now go,’’ she whispered as she pushed him once again and then watched how he, after getting his answer, ran out of the house, luckily unnoticed by the Lady or her daughter.


	5. 4. Dance lesson

During the next week and a half Aidan came to see Kat very often, whenever he managed to sneak out of the palace and while visiting he’d helped her to do her chores around the manor. Luckily to him King Kit had other engagements to attend to most of the days so the negotiations for the trading contract didn’t take the whole day, or the negotiations didn’t even occur some days at all, so Aidan only had to sneak out of his captain’s, and bodyguard’s, view and be on his way to see Kat.

Now after spending more time with Kat and getting to know her Aidan could freely admit to himself that there was more than just a slight attraction towards the young woman and that he even might be steadily falling in love with her. She was so different than all the other women in the court. Kat was hard working and to an outside viewer she might look like a beaten dog, who has accepted her fate as a mistreated servant. But Aidan could time to time see the spark that burned like a bonfire in her eyes and he knew that, even though Kat didn’t admit it out loud, probably not even to herself, a small part of her believed that there was more life to her, waiting in the future.

Now a days Aidan also didn’t have to worry about getting trampled by the young women of the village, who were now, after hearing the juicy rumors of a young rich _unmarried_ prince, dead set on getting the prince’s attention. And since, although many of the ladies in the court had seen him, the rumors of his appearance had spread so wildly, that nobody outside the palace really knew what he actually looked like. Some rumors claimed that he had golden hair like the sun and blue eyes like the sea, and other was that he had a hair brown as the bark on the side of the tree and eyes grey as the storm clouds.

In other words Aidan didn’t have to worry about getting recognized when he went outside, plus he always made sure to dress down so he didn’t look as rich to an outsider so he and Kat would be left alone if someone were to see them, which none had yet.

And like today Aidan, after one hour long negotiations with the King, had snug out of the palace, only after sending his captain to run some errands so he could actually sneak away to see Kat without being noticed. Aidan at some days took his horse, when he knew that he had to get back to the palace in hurry, but some days, like this, that were slower than others he could leave his trusty steed back into the royal stables and just walk.

Kat of course grew to love the charming young man’s visits that brightened her usually long and lonely days. The Lady and Beatrice had now grown a habit of leaving the house to buy more expensive and flashy clothing items and accessories so that Beatrice would look more attractive if, or as she said when, she would meet the mysterious prince. So most of the days there was no worry about them noticing Aidan. Although there had been couple incidents, when Aidan had to hide behind the table or chair or even a bush when the Lady and Beatrice returned earlier than usual.

And this day, like many other before it, after Kat had made the breakfast the Lady told Kat that she and her daughter were going to the village to find a new belt for Beatrice’s new dress she had bought a couple days ago and then they’d go to have some tea with one the Lady’s close friend, whose daughter was friends with Beatrice. Kat had seen the new dress when Beatrice had danced around in it and it, of course, showed Beatrice’s bad taste in clothes and the Lady’s ignorance of the type of clothes Beatrice loved.

The dress itself had been bright orange with moss green lace on the collar and at the hem. It also had had puffy sleeves that had some green hidden into the layers and it made the sleeves look messy. To be frank the dress was hideous. Luckily it was custom made, like everything Beatrice had, and nobody else had to worry about having to buy something like that.

And so before they left the Lady made sure to leave Kat a long list of chores to do, like always.

Sometime later Kat was half way washing the manor’s front windows when she heard a familiar whistle behind her. She turned around and saw Aidan, wearing a simple green cotton shirt and brown pants and boots, and he was smiling that sweet smile of his that Kat had grown to love.

‘’Aidan,’’ Kat called as she walked to the front gate. A while back they had agreed that they should just call themselves with first names and forget all the mister’s and miss’.

‘’Kat, nice to see you again. Has Lady Du Bond and her daughter left yet?’’ Aidan asked. Aidan had eventually found out who lived in the manor and after hearing how Kat was actually treated there, he had half mind to just take Kat and leave this place and never return, but knew that he couldn’t do it.

‘’Yes, they left about half an hour ago,’’ Kat answered.

‘’And left you a list of chores,’’ Aidan finished bitterly.

‘’As always,’’ Kat admitted as she opened the gate.

‘’Well let’s get started. What’s on the list this time?’’ Aidan asked as he started rolling his sleeves.

‘’Washing the windows of the manor, chopping some firewood and going to the village to get the Lady’s luxury face cream,’’ Kat read the list. Aidan could see, even though Kat tried to hide it, that she really didn’t want to go to the village.

‘’Well let’s get to work. Then we’ll go to the village together,’’ Aidan said as he walked to the well and started to fill the spare bucket with water.

‘’Aidan you don’t have to walk with me to the village, you already help me so much around the manor,’’ Kat tried to protest, but Aidan of course didn’t hear it.

‘’Kat, I have rest of the day time to help you. Besides my options of the day’s activities are to stay here to help you do your chores and have some nice company while doing it or to go back to the palace and do some boring paperwork I really don’t want to do,’’ Aidan said in good humor.

‘’Well if you insist,’’ Kat teased as she sneakily took the bucket from Aidan. And so they started to work. They while washing the windows discussed about things they had done and everything else. Aidan had told Kat almost everything about his life, only leaving out the fact that he was a prince in fear that she might start treating him differently if she knew. And Kat, while not having much to tell about her past as all she had ever done was serve the Lady and Beatrice, had told Aidan about her secret dream of one day finding her real family and finding out why they had left her to the Lady and had they ever even wanted her.

Aidan, while not being able to say anything in her family’s defense since he didn’t know them, tried to stay positive for Kat and trying to encourage her to reach more for her dream. He also tried to make Kat truly believe into the fact that her life will not always be just serving the Lady, but Kat mostly stayed quiet about the matter, not wanting to fight Aidan about the fact that the possibility of that life was slim to none since she had absolutely nowhere else to go.

After three hours of scrubbing the windows they were finally finished and Kat said that they had finally earned their rest. And as Aidan sat beneath the apple tree to rest his aching muscles, Kat went to get some lemonade she had made the other day when Beatrice had complained about the heat and Kat had made so much of the lemonade that they still had it.

She came back with two glasses of lemonade and after giving one glass to Aidan she sat next to him under the tree. The day was beautiful to be outside. It was sunny and not a single cloud was one the sky, but there was a slight breeze of spring wind in the air, making the day warm but not overly hot.

‘’So next is the firewood, right?’’ Aidan asked as he put his empty glass on the ground.

‘’Yes, the woodcutter came by yesterday and brought the wood the Lady had ordered from him. So now we only had to cut them into smaller pieces and to pile up the stack,’’ Kat explained.

‘’Alright. Why don’t you take the glasses back to the kitchen while I start cutting the wood. Where’s the ax?’’ Aidan asked when he rose from the ground.

‘’In the shed. And be careful with it, I had it sharpened some time ago so it’s very sharp,’’ Kat warned as she went to wash the glasses in the kitchen as Aidan headed towards the shed to get the ax.

When Kat had washed the glasses and put them to dry, she went outside to see Aidan cutting the firewood behind the shed. Kat noticed how Aidan had removed his shirt because of the heat and the hard word, and she couldn’t help but to blush at the sight of Aidan’s bare chest and defined muscles.

Kat had to clear her throat so that Aidan would notice her standing there, looking everywhere around her except his bare chest. When Aidan finally realized her standing there he immediately noticed her bright red cheeks and how she wasn’t even looking at him. At first he was puzzled by her behavior, but then he too noticed how he wasn’t wearing a shirt at the presence of a lady and he too got rather red on the face.

‘’Oh…um…I’m sorry about that,’’ Aidan said as he put down the ax and quickly pulled his shirt back on, while blushing like mad. When Kat noticed that Aidan had managed to get his shirt back on she finally was able to look at him, even though there was still slight trace of the blush on her cheeks.

‘’I see you have managed to cut almost all of the wood,’’ Kat said looking at the almost finished work.

‘’Yes there wasn’t all that much wood to begin with,’’ Aidan said feeling relieved that he didn’t have to talk about his embarrassing moment. Kat just nodded and together they piled the stack and were finally finished with the firewood.

‘’Well that should keep the Lady happy for a while,’’ Kat said as she wiped some sweat from her brow. ‘’You should probably clean up a bit if you want to come with me to the village. There’s a barrel of water by the shed. I’ll go get the money the Lady left me and then we can go,’’ Kat said as she went inside to get the money, while Aidan washed most of the sweat and dirt from his face and hands.

After getting the money and her basket Kat went outside to find Aidan waiting for her, clean from the sweat and dirt. They left the manor and Kat lead Aidan through the forest like the first time when they met. During their walk to through the forest they thought back to the day when Aidan’s horse got wild and Aidan was left hanging from the stirrup until Kat came and saved him.

Now they were able to laugh at the incident and, in secret, be thankful that it happened so they were able to meet each other.

They finally reached the village and once again as Kat entered in to it the whispers started. But now there was more to gossip about as Kat had an unknown handsome young man with her. Kat quickly lead Aidan to the Cosmetic Shop and Aidan politely agreed to stay outside while Kat went inside to purchase the face cream the Lady wanted.

Kat entered the shop and saw a familiar middle aged woman behind the counter. She had gray striped brown hair and green eyes, and unfortunately for Kat she was one of those villagers who believed the old priest and thought that Kat was the Devil’s daughter.

She looked up from her work and the familiar scowl formed onto her face when she saw Kat.

‘’Oh, it’s you again,’’ she frowned.

‘’Hello Mrs. Winster. Lady Du Bond wanted some of her usual face cream again,’’ Kat said shyly, not wanting to anger the woman.

‘’Of course. Wait here and don’t touch anything!’’ Mrs. Winster said very sternly as she went to the backroom to get the expensive cream.  She quickly came back to make sure that Kat didn’t have any time to ‘destroy’ anything. ‘’Here you are,’’ she said as she slammed the cream jar onto the counter. Kat quickly paid the cream and left the shop.

When Kat got outside she saw Aidan surrounded by young women, who were all asking questions from him and felt the strange twinge on her heart. And through all of it Aidan looked extremely uncomfortable as he stood on the middle of the circle the women had created, but Kat in her yet again depressed mood didn’t see it and once again questioned why Aidan was even spending any time with someone like her to begin with.

‘’Aidan I got the cream, do you want to go back now?’’ Kat asked shyly, making all the women around Aidan look at her in annoyance. Like how could this little nobody have anything to do with somebody as gorgeous as this man in front of them?

Aidan though was ever so grateful to see Kat and quickly weaved his way through the crowd of women and was now walking away with Kat, leaving the shocked women behind.

During the walk to the forest Kat stayed very quiet, not saying a word and now when Aidan’s attention was completely on Kat again he could see that something was bothering her. He could see that she wasn’t looking at him at all and that her eyes were little red, like she had held some tears in her eyes a while back.

‘’Kat what’s the matter?’’ Aidan finally asked, not wanting to see that depressed look on Kat’s beautiful face.

‘’It’s nothing, don’t worry,’’ Kat said while sniffing. Aidan then stopped, took Kat’s basket and put it on the mossy forest ground and then put his hands on Kat’s shoulders and made her look at him. And as Aidan had suspected Kat’s eyes were red and little puffy and held a defeated look in them.

‘’That’s a lie and you know it. Now tell me, what the matter is?’’ Aidan said while looking into her sad brown eyes. Kat looked at him for a while and then lowered her eyes to the ground.

‘’Why do you spent time with me?’’ Kat then whispered.

‘’What?’’ Aidan asked shocked by the question. Kat the raised her head and now her eyes were filled with fresh tears.

‘’Why do you want to spent time with me when you could spend time with so many other, more beautiful, wealthier, better women than me?’’ Kat said as the tears started to fall to her cheeks.

Aidan finally realized what Kat meant. She was probably referring to those women outside the shop, who immediately surrounded him when Kat went inside. Kat felt like she wasn’t good enough to be in Aidan’s presence and that he could have better company with someone else than her.

Oh how wrong she was.

‘’Why do I spend time with you?’’ Aidan said as he wiped the tears from Kat’s cheeks, ‘’I spend time with you because you’re kind, funny, sweet, caring, feisty, beautiful and just you. I don’t want to spend time with other _better_ women because there’s nothing better out there. You’re perfect in every way possible and there’s nobody else I’d rather be with. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I don’t want to lose you, ever,’’ Aidan said truthfully. His heart ached to think that Kat didn’t see herself as the amazing person he saw her. Aidan had finally realized just how much he cared about Kat. He was truly in love with her and he couldn’t imagine ever marrying anybody else except her.

Kat then buried her face on Aidan’s chest as she started crying. Aidan of course immediately wrapped his arms around Kat and tried to whisper some comforting words.

‘’I’m just so tired of this. How long do I have to hear those nasty remarks and see the sneers on everybody’s faces? I just can’t go on like this for much longer,’’ Kat cried on Aidan’s chest. And every sob, every tear broke his heart over and over again. How can world be so cruel to this obviously wonderful woman in his arms?

The suddenly Aidan got an idea.

‘’Kat have you ever danced before?’’ He suddenly asked.

‘’What?’’ Kat asked as she raised her head from his chest, which felt oddly cold without her.

‘’Have you ever danced before? Back when my mother was still alive she used to say that whenever she was sad she would dance. And then she’d feel better. So,’’ Aidan said as he removed himself from Kat and bowed to her his hand extended towards her, ‘’may I have this dance, my lady.’’

Kat just smiled sadly at him, ‘’Aidan I can’t dance. I’ve never had time to learn,’’ she tried to explain.

‘’Well now I will teach you. May I have that honor?’’ Aidan asked as he straightened his back, but still held his hand extended towards her.

‘’Very well,’’ Kat said as she placed her smaller hand onto his. Aidan then guided her other hand onto his shoulder while he placed his hand to her waist.

‘’Now don’t look your feet, look at me and trust me to lead,’’ Aidan instructed. They began slowly, stumbling ever so often and usually laughing at it, but soon they were dancing around the forest like it was something they’d always done.

Kat was finally smiling and laughing again, her visit to the village completely forgotten as she looked at Aidan’s warm blue eyes while they danced around. This is why Kat liked Aidan, he was the only one who could make her truly laugh and smile. With him she felt utterly in peace. With him she felt like she could fight a dragon or fly over the clouds.

This is why Kat loved him with all her heart.


	6. 5. Revelation

About a week later Aidan had still sneaked from the palace ever so often to go visit Kat. But unfortunately his sneaking had attracted the attention of his ever so loyal captain and he had questioned his prince many times about his disappearances and Aidan had to come up with many, some even quite far-fetched, excuses to ease the mind of his mother hening captain.

Of course during all week Aidan tried to find the courage and words to confess his love to Kat, but always whenever he started he’d back out and would say something else. Of course Aidan knew that his time was also running out. The negotiations were almost finished and then he’d have no excuse to stay in the kingdom and he’d have to return to his own, never to see Kat ever again. He couldn’t bear the thought.

He would have to find a way to tell Kat about his feeling and soon. The negotiations would only take a day, two at most, anymore and then they would sign the contract and he’d be on his way back home.

But even the ever closing deadline didn’t bring Aidan the courage he so desperately needed. What if Kat didn’t return those feelings and only saw him as a friend? How will she react when she finds out he’s actually a prince and has been lying to her this whole time? Every scenario he thought in his head never ended well for him and every reaction he feared Kat would have when she’d found out the truth became more and more frightening every time he thought about them.

And soon the negotiation came to an end and Aidan still hadn’t managed to build up the courage to confess his feelings to Kat. And now as he held the quill in his hand and signed the contract he couldn’t feel the relief the contract was originally supposed to bring as he only felt the defeat of how cowardly he actually was. He could fight bandit’s head on, ride a wild horse in a deadly speed, heck he could even face his father when he was angry, yet he couldn’t confess his feelings to the girl he loved. His father would be so ashamed of his son right now if he knew.

Aidan was now walking the halls of the palace only feeling the defeat and anger towards himself bubbling inside of him until he heard a shout behind him.

‘’Prince Aidan, wait for minute,’’ he heard King Kit say as he walked towards Aidan. The King was obviously in his mid-forties, but he still looked very healthy and in shape. His dark hair had gained some gray in them and some wrinkles had started to form around his eyes and mouth, but those only made him look like the wise and just king he has been for the last twenty years he’s been the king. Aidan hoped that he could one day be as good king as his father and the king before him were.

‘’Your Majesty, how can I help you?’’ Aidan said as he bowed to the king.

‘’Well I was wondering that my kingdom hasn’t had a trading contract signed with Valora in over fifty years, so I thought about celebrating it with a ball. I haven’t held one of those in many years and I was hoping that you and your escort would join us in celebration,’’ King Kit said with a smiling face.

Aidan was of course ecstatic. Not about the ball itself, but the possibility to spent more time with Kat.

‘’Yes, of course Your Majesty. I would be honored to attend to such a feast,’’ Aidan agreed as he bowed to the king once again to hide his overly smiling face. He could not blow this one. He finally got more time to confess his feelings to Kat and he was going to do it.

‘’Excellent, I am going to include the whole kingdom into this ball of course. My wife and I aren’t the only ones who will benefit from this contract, so the whole kingdom will of course have a reason to celebrate,’’ King Kit said.

The whole kingdom. That means Kat too. What could be more perfect place to confess his feelings than a magnificent ball, Aidan thought.

‘’What will be the date of this feast, Your Majesty?’’ Aidan asked.

‘’With this kind of short notice I would say a week from now, but I will need your help with the planning. My wife Ella will of course help us; she loves these sorts of parties. Must remind her of the ball where we danced the first time together,’’ Kit teased the young man in front of him, who immediately turned red on the face of thinking the King and his wife in their younger days.

‘’Of course Your Majesty,’’ Aidan said while blushing.

Soon the Royal Announcers were sent to the kingdom to announce the important event that would hold place in one week at the Royal Palace and everyone in the kingdom was invited to come. The announcer of course didn’t forget to mention about the young prince who was going to attend to the ball and that he helped the king to sign the trading contract that would ensure them more safety if they were to be attacked by hostile kingdoms.

Kat had been in the village to help Mr. Chase to restock some books he got from another bookstore, when the announcer came to the village. Mr. Chase had sent Kat to find out what the commotion was about as his knees weren’t as good as they used to be. And when Kat heard the news she was ecstatic about the idea of the ball, but then her mood dropped when she thought about it realistically and she knew that she wouldn’t be going as the Lady would never allow it and she had nothing to wear anyway.

Mr. Chase of course tried to cheer her up, but couldn’t really do anything except ask Kat about the book he had given her to read. Kat told him how it would be a good book to sell, but that the hope about magic and happily ever after’s only brought her mood down, especially now when she realized once again how much she has been denied to have in life. Mr. Chase tried to tell Kat that one day things would be different for her and that it was a promise. To that Kat could only hug the old man, who had become like a grandfather to her.

When Kat got back home she of course told the Lady and Beatrice about the ball, since if she didn’t the Lady would punish her because she withheld this kind of important information.

Beatrice of course was jumping around the room in excitement, already planning her gown, hair and jewelry to the ball so that she would catch the eye of the prince and so that he would ask her to marry him and that the _when_ that would happen she would become the princess of the rich kingdom. The Lady too was planning the event with more calculating mind and thinking how her daughter must have the best of everything to stand out from the obvious crowd of young women.

Kat was obviously forgotten from the plans as the Lady had no plans of even thinking about allowing Kat to attend as she would only ruin Beatrice’s chance of getting the rich prince. Kat didn’t even bother to ask for permission to go as it would only lead in more heartache than what she already had. So she just quietly, while the Lady and Beatrice were planning the ball outfits, walked out of the manor into the garden.

Kat walked next to the well and sat down to the ground. She felt like crying, but knew that tears wouldn’t help her get anywhere and then the Lady would just scold her for being such a cry baby and order her to be thankful for what she had.

But just then she heard the familiar whistle from the gate. She turned to look and saw Aidan there.

‘’Aidan what are you doing here, the Lady’s home,’’ Kat hissed at him, feeling worried that the Lady would see him.

‘’Don’t worry she won’t see me. And I can’t stay for long. Have you heard about the ball yet?’’ Aidan then asked.

‘’The village talks nothing else but about it,’’ Kat says, making Aidan nod his head.

‘’Kat you have to come to the ball,’’ Aidan suddenly says.

‘’I can’t. The Lady won’t allow it and I don’t have anything to wear,’’ she says as she points at her ragged green dress.

‘’Just try, please. I won’t be able to see you during this week as I will help the king to plan the event,’’ Aidan says. Kat was just about the say how he’s asking the impossible, when something Aidan said gets her attention.

‘’Aidan, why are _you_ helping the King to plan it?’’ Kat asks. Aidan looks at her in alarm as if she said something terrible, but then he just sighs.

‘’I knew the truth would come out eventually. Kat please try to understand what I’m about to say. I lied to you and I’m so sorry, but…I’m Prince Aidan of Valora and I came here to sign the trading contract with the king,’’ Aidan finally admits.

To this confession Kat doesn’t even have any words. Aidan the sweet charming man, who has been helping her to do her chores for two weeks, was actually a prince. The man who Kat fell deeply in love with is the prince.

‘’Kat please, I wanted to tell you, but I thought you’d treat me differently if you knew. I was so sick of everybody treating me like some high and mighty just so they would get something out of it. You didn’t. You treated me just like any other guy and you got to know the real me. You got to know Aidan, not _Prince_ Aidan,’’ Aidan tried to explain while Kat tried to proses this information in her head. Some part of her understood what Aidan was saying, but the other part of her felt deeply hurt by the fact that he lied. And these two emotions were now at war with each other, trying to fight for the dominance of her feelings.

Just then they heard the Lady’s loud shriek, ‘’Kat get in here! I need you to help Beatrice!’’

Kat was just about to go inside, when Aidan grabbed her hand from the other side of the gate.

‘’Kat promise you try to come to the ball, please,’’ Aidan begged. Kat took a look of Aidan’s face and saw pure desperation.

‘’I’ll try,’’ Kat said quietly and released her hand from Aidan’s and went inside, her feelings still fighting with each other.

XXX

During the next week Kat actually had very little time to think about Aidan and his revelation. The Lady made Kat help Beatrice in absolutely everything. Kat had to curl and straighten Beatrice’s hair and do different hairstyles according to Beatrice’s instructions as she wanted to look for different styles until she would decide what she wanted for her hair at the ball to be like.

Kat also helped Beatrice to wash herself as Beatrice didn’t want to ‘tire’ herself so she would be rested and relaxed at the ball. Kat washed Beatrice’s hair with rose scented shampoo and her skin with honey soap. After the bath Kat would moisturize Beatrice’s skin with her favorite lotion that smelled like vanilla. All the different scents around her almost made Kat’s head spin and she wondered how Beatrice could stand it.

During the week Kat also had to polish all of Beatrice’s and the Lady’s shoes and jewelry so that they’d be in precise condition when the day of the ball would arrive. Kat also had to mend, wash and iron all of Beatrice’s gowns, laces and ribbons so that they’d be perfect, but then suddenly Beatrice decided that she wanted a brand new dress for the ball and the Lady and Beatrice hurried to the tailor and ordered the dress Beatrice wanted. It was supposed to be ready the day before the ball.

Then the big day finally arrived and Kat was once again forced to help Beatrice to get ready. She washed Beatrice, helped her dry her hair, put on a dozen different perfumes and finally helped her with her hairstyle. Beatrice had finally decided to have her hair straightened and made Kat put her hair into a big high sleek bun at the top of her head. She also wanted to add a big fuchsia decorative flower at the base of the bun. The flower was very vibrant in color and clashed violently with the light color of her hair and the size was clearly over the size of an adult male’s hand.

The dress Beatrice had ordered was even more ridiculous and over the top than the last one she had gotten. The [dress](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1_rz_HFXXXXbqaXXXq6xXFXXXK/Ball-gown-prom-dress-sweet-princess-pink-and-green-evening-dress-table-costume-slim-long-tube.jpg) was sleeveless and it had tight bright sunflower yellow bodice with thin bright pink vertical stripes. Over her bust the dress had big ruffles in color of bright pink and yellow those were horizontally striped. The bottom of the dress had similar ruffles like on the bust, but much bigger and the pink and yellow stripes went vertically this time.

For shoes Beatrice had very simple pink [heels](http://pinkpeonies.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/kate-spade-pink-pumps.jpg) and surprisingly she kept her jewelry very simple compared to the outrageous dress she had. She only wore one simple, yet slightly large, silver necklace that had big teardrop shaped diamond hanging from it and silver drop earrings to match the necklace.

To be frank Beatrice looked absolutely ridiculous. But she thought that she looked gorgeous as the bright colors would get a lot of attention and the Lady actually agreed with her and they were both sure that Beatrice would catch the Prince’s attention. And Kat was sure that Aidan would notice Beatrice, just not in a good way.

The lady’s gown was more subtle. She had deep dark purple colored sleeveless [gown](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/dgcxzo-l-610x610-dress-prom+dress-prom-gown-long+prom+dresses-evening+gown-purple-purple+dress-plum-long+sleeve+dress-long+sleeve-black.jpg), that hugged her figure perfectly and over the sleeveless gown she had black see-through lace gown that had long sleeves and complimented the deep purple color. For shoes she had black heels like usually.

For jewelry she went very simply, just silver drop earrings. Her [hair](http://kdmedia.kanald.ro/kfetele/image/201407/w650/media_140584554210155800.jpg) she wanted in a low intrigued bun and so that her bangs would be away from her face. To be honest the Lady looked thousand times more dignified than Beatrice and the Lady was in her fifties.

Soon the carriage pulled at the front of the manor and just then Kat managed to build up her courage to go to the Lady.

‘’My lady,’’ Kat said making the Lady to turn and look at her. ‘’Would I be able to go to the ball too?’’ Kat shyly asked.

The Lady looked at her for a moment, then she and her daughter started to laugh at her.

‘’My dear sweet gullible servant. Do you honestly think we’d take a trash like you with us?’’ Lady asked in a venomous tone, making Kat hang her head in disappointment. ‘’Now listen to me and listen well:’’ the Lady said while putting her finger under Kat’s chin and lifting it so their eyes met, ‘’you are nothing more than a beggar and a waste of space. I took you in by the goodness of my heart and I gave you roof above your head, food you can eat and clothes you can wear and you have the nerve to ask me to go to this ball, where only eligible people are allowed. Mark my words: you’re a ragged servant girl and that’s what you will always be. You will _not_ go to the ball,’’ Lady declared as she left poor Kat standing at the front hall while she ushered Beatrice to go to the carriage.

Kat looked as the carriage, with the Lady and her daughter in it, pulled out of the front gate and looked as it rode along the road, away from the manor. She then ran to the backyard and sat on the step by the kitchen door.

She looked at the slowly darkening evening sky for a moment and then, she wept.


	7. 6. Fairy Godmother

Kat just sat there crying to her knees. She couldn’t go to the ball. She wouldn’t see Aidan again and she couldn’t tell him that she’d forgiven him. Or how much she actually loved him and how he made her life worth living. But no, she would be forever doomed to serve the Lady and her daughter, living her life alone without Aidan by her side.

‘’Excuse me,’’ she suddenly heard a voice say. Kat looked up and saw an old woman sitting on the bench by the shed. The woman looked very old; her face was deeply wrinkled and her thin hair was mix of gray and white. Her dress was deep brown and the texture looked very much like a bark on a tree and her wooden walking cane was leaning against the bench she was sitting on. ‘’Can you help me, miss? Just a little crust of bread or a cup of milk?’’ The woman asked hopefully.

‘’Yes, yes, I think I can find something,’’ surprised Kat said as she rose from the step and headed into the kitchen. While there she took one of the left over rolls from that morning and before going back out she quickly wiped the fallen tears from her face.

She walked outside to see the woman sitting in the exact spot as before.

‘’Why are you crying?’’ The woman suddenly asked as Kat walked closer to her.

‘’It's nothing. Here I hope you don’t mind that it’s not warm, it was left from this morning’s breakfast,’’ Kat said as she cave the roll to the woman.

‘’Nothing? Nothing. What is a roll of bread? Nothing. But kindness makes it everything,’’ the woman said as she lifted the roll before stuffing it into her mouth. She then wiped the crumbs away from her face and dress before burping, making Kat snigger a bit.

‘’Now, I don't mean to hurry you my dear, but you really haven't got long, Katherine,’’ the woman suddenly said, surprising Kat completely.

‘’How do you know my name? Who are you?’’ Kat asked.

‘’Who am I? Well I'm your dairy mogdaughter. I mean, fairy godmother!’’ The woman announced while smiling.

‘’You can't be,’’ Kat declared while sitting down on the step, not wanting to hear the obviously crazy woman’s tales.

‘’Why not?’’ The woman questioned seriously.

‘’They don't exist. They only exist in the pages of storybooks,’’ Kat said tiredly, knowing how back when she was younger she used to believe in fairies and happily ever after’s, but as she grew older she began to realize how the world actually worked and magic was _not_ part of it.

‘’My dear, how the younger generation has become so close minded?’’ the woman muttered.

‘’What?’’ Kat asked the woman.

‘’Oh, fiddle-faddle, fiddle-faddle,’’ the woman just said as she started to get up from the bench. ‘’Right! First things first. Let me slip into something more comfortable,’’ she said. The woman walked a little further from Kat and threw her walking cane into the air and suddenly a white glow surrounded the woman making Kat shield her eyes from the bright light.

When the glow dimmed and when Kat looked at the old woman again, she immediately noticed the change. The woman’s face was no longer wrinkled, but smooth and young and her hair had turned from thin gray to thick shining blonde. Her tree bark dress has disappeared and in its place was a beautiful shimmering silvery white dress with wide skirt and intricate embroidery on the bodice. She even had small wings on her back and her walking cane had turned into a magic wand, which she now held in her hand.

‘’That's better,’’ the Fairy Godmother said while she cracked her neck. Kat rose from the step and walked next to her Fairy Godmother as she had no idea how that happened.

‘’Now, where was I?’’ Her Fairy Godmother thought aloud.

‘’How did you...’’ Kat muttered as she looked at her face and dress and hair that weren’t there a few minutes ago.

‘’Let's see. Yes coach first. Do you have any pumpkins my dear? Pumpkins truly make lovely coaches,’’ her Godmother asked while looking at Kat like this was something she’d do every day, while Kat was opening and closing her mouth, not being sure what to say.

‘’Pumpkins? Yes, we do have a few, but they’re rather small,’’ Kat answered remembering the pathetically small pumpkins at the back, yet not understanding what her Godmother was up to.

‘’Perfect, bring me the biggest one would you my dear?’’ Her Godmother asked. Kat just nodded and ran to the back where five small pumpkins grew, even though she had no idea why. The Lady and Beatrice weren’t overly fond of pumpkins so the pumpkins were mostly unattended and grew very little over the year. Kat chose the biggest one of the five and brought it to her Godmother.

‘’Marvelous my dear. Put it right here,’’ her Godmother instructed pointing at the grass in front of her. Kat placed the pumpkin at the instructed place and then looked at her Godmother. ‘’You might want to take couple steps back,’’ her Godmother then said and Kat immediately took couple steps back so that she was standing behind her Godmother, ‘’Now, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!’’ Her Godmother said and waved her wand sending a wave of magic to the pumpkin, but nothing happened.

‘’Nothing’s happening,’’ Kat said as she looked at the still pumpkin.

‘’Wait for it,’’ her Godmother said and just then the pumpkin started to wiggle and then grow until finally it exploded and a magical golden glow surrounded it. And when the glow had gone Kat was looking at beautiful golden flower and vine detailed [coach](http://thesourcebookonline.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/cinderella-movie-2015-screenshot-pumpkin-carriage-1.jpg).

‘’There! One carriage,’’ her Godmother declared as she too looked at the coach, feeling very pleased with herself.

‘’You really _are_ my Fairy Godmother,’’ Kat finally said as she looked at the magically turned coach, not believing her own eyes.

‘’Of course. I don't go about transforming pumpkins for just anybody,’’ her Godmother said. ‘’Now, where are those mice?’’

‘’Mice?’’ Kat asked feeling once again confused.

‘’Yes, do you have any around? You’ll need horses,’’ her Godmother said pointing at the horseless carriage.

‘’Well there are three…’’ Kat started to say.

‘’Perfect, bring them here. Oh we’ll need a coachman too. Are there any other animals around here?’’ Her Godmother asked.

‘’There’s one rat…’’ Kat said.

‘’Good, bring that too,’’ her godmother interrupted again and then she went to check the carriage, leaving stunned Kat standing there. Kat then just shrugged her shoulders and ran to the terrace and called for Oliver, Todd and Violet. Three mice came out and after explaining the situation the mice were happy to help her. They followed after her as she walked to the shed where Pierre the rat was having his nap. Kat had to promise an entire roll for the rat’s next breakfast, but eventually he too agreed to go.

Kat brought the mice and rat to her Godmother, who turned to look at her when she arrived.

‘’Perfect. Well the mice first,’’ her Godmother gestured and the mice shyly walked up to her as she waved her wand again and the three mice were turned into beautiful white horses.

‘’Oh Oliver, Todd, Violet look at you,’’ Kat said as she moved to pat Oliver’s muzzle.

‘’And now Mr. Rat,’’ her Godmother said and once again waved her wand. Pierre turned into a chubby, slightly balding gray-black haired man with sleek mustache. He was wearing a dark grey goat with silver buttons and black boots. He even had a black top hat with white feather on his head.

‘’You truly do owe me big time for this, young lady,’’ Pierre said with deep French accent as he took the horses and brought them to the coach.

‘’Now some footmen,’’ Kat’s Godmother thought out loud.

‘’Foot…footmen?’’ Kat asked as this was already more than enough.

‘’Yes, you’ll need some footmen. Any other animals?’’ her godmother asked.

‘’Well squirrels…’’ Kat started, but once again didn’t get to finish.

‘’Good, bring them here,’’ her Godmother once again said as she send Kat to get Bobby and Monty from the apple orchard. Kat ran to the apple tree and like with the mice, when Bobby and Monty heard about her dilemma, they too wanted to help the one who had helped them so many times over the years.

Kat brought the squirrels to her Godmother, who was delighted of them. She once again waved her wand and the squirrels were turned into humans as well.

Bobby had reddish brown hair, shaved chin and deep wine red goat with golden buttons, brown pants and black boots. He was also a bit chubbier that Monty. Monty had dark brown hair and some stubble on his chin and he too had wine red goat with golden buttons, brown pants and black boots. They were both looking rather young, like humans in their early thirties and by the looks of it they were brothers as Kat had always suspected.

‘’And now you,’’ her Godmother said while Bobby and Monty went to the carriage.

‘’Me?’’ Kat asked, not liking the sound of that.

‘’Would you rather go in to the ball dressed like that?’’ Her Godmother asked gesturing her ragged green dress and brown boots. And before Kat had time to answer, her Godmother waved her wand and warm glittering glow started to flow around Kat, surrounding her in it. As she started to slowly twirl she could feel how her dress’ hem grew longer, how her bodice got tighter and how her neckline moved a bit lower on her chest.

Then as she twirled the hem of the dress a little faster the bottom of her dress got much wider than before. She stopped twirling as the glow started to dim around her and saw how her dress had changed.

Her [dress](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g3/M00/3F/DB/rBVaHVUct6aAXKiiAAFG3wY4VSY000.jpg) was no longer green, but it was deep rich red in color. She had calm ruffled sleeves that were off the shoulders and into the ruffles there had been sown small red silk roses. Her bodice hugged her figure perfectly without it being too tight. Her skirt was full and wide and it was made out of many layers of very thin fabric that flowed like water and it was slightly sparkling in the night.

Her brown hair was now curled down to her mid-back and some of her hair had been braided and gather at the top of her head. She even had small crystals in her [hair](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/47/9c/3f/479c3fff4aa82136f9bed04d36a38351.jpg) making it sparkle like the night sky. Kat couldn’t believe her eyes.

‘’Oh this…I…it’s beautiful,’’ Kat managed to say.

‘’I know. Now, come on. Off you go. Quick. You'll be late!’’ Her Godmother rushed her as they ran to the coach, which was now on the road ready to leave. ‘’Wait a minute darling. Lift up your skirt,’’ her Godmother said before Kat could enter the carriage. Kat was confused, but obeyed anyway and lifted her skirt. Her Godmother could now see her ugly brown boots still on her feet. ‘’Just as I thought. Take them off. Quickly now,’’ she rushed.

Kat obeyed and took her boots off, kicking them back into the garden.

‘’Now _shoes_ are my specialty,’’ her Godmother said as she waved her wand. Kat could feel how some form of heels had been put onto her feet as she felt that she grew couple inches or so. Kat then looked down and saw two pairs of beautifully cut glass slippers that had golden roses at the tip and were surprisingly comfy on her feet.

‘’Glass slippers?’’ Kat questioned.

‘’Yes, and they’re very comfortable,’’ her Godmother promised. ‘’Now Katherine, you should get going.’’

‘’But what about the Lady and her daughter? Won’t they recognize me?’’ Kat asked, feeling unsure even in her completely new look.

‘’Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they don’t,’’ her Godmother promised as he waved her wand so that small glittery magic fell on Kat. ‘’Now, off you go. For you _shall_ go to the ball.’’

Her Godmother and Monty then helped her onto the carriage and they closed the doors as Kat sat on the bench.

‘’But what if I don’t fit in? What if I do something to embarrass myself? What if…’’ Kat was cut off by her Godmother, who placed a finger over her lips.

‘’There’s no ‘what if’s’. You just must ‘have courage…’’ her Godmother began,

‘’…And be kind’. How did you…’’ Kat started to ask, but was once again cut off.

‘’Now Katherine I want you to remember something. The magic will only last so long. With the last echo of the last bell, at the last stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and all will return to what it was before,’’ her Godmother warned her.

‘’Midnight?’’ Kat checked.

‘’Midnight,’’ her Godmother confirmed.

‘’That’s more time than I even hoped. Thank you so much,’’ Kat said feeling truly grateful.

‘’Off you go then. And remember to have fun,’’ her Godmother winked as Pierre started to drive the carriage. Kat pushed her head out of her window and waved at her Godmother until Kat was too far to see her. Kat then sat down into the carriage, not believing that she was actually going to the ball.

She was going to see Aidan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before any of you review me back about how this was almost exactly like with Ella, let me explain. I did it on purpose. I wanted to show how similar the Fairy Godmother would act and how Kat, even though she didn’t grow up with Ella, she grew up to be exactly like her mother.  
> Thank you, love you all,  
> Snow.


	8. 7. The ball

At the Royal Palace the ball was going on full blast. The whole ball room was decorated with hundreds of flowers in all different colors and about a dozen chandeliers had been lighted up to the ceiling. The music was quietly playing in the background while the announcer introduced all the guests.

Aidan was standing next to the King and Queen’s thrones at the balcony over the dance floor, looking at all the maidens that were introduced, but Aidan hadn’t seen yet the one he mostly wanted to see. When he had left his kingdom he hadn’t anticipated attending to a ball so he hadn’t packed a lot of fancy clothes he so despises to wear and so his current attire was a very simple one. So for this ball Aidan had chosen to wear a royal blue coat with golden buttons and white trousers and black boots.

The King next to him wore a rich red coat with golden buttons and the white sash over his chest and white pants and black boots. To be said he looked a very dignified and wise king. Queen Ella, next to the king, wore a beautiful emerald green [gown](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB14J7jIVXXXXXcapXXq6xXFXXXM/-font-b-green-b-font-lace-embroidery-beading-shoulder-long-Medieval-dress-font-b-Renaissance.jpg). The gown had short off shoulder sleeves that were beaded with silver and crystals. The bottom of the dress was full and the fabric had a beautiful vine pattern on it. The queen’s hair, even though she was also in her forties, still remained the beautiful silky golden blonde it had been ever since she was born and was now in a beautiful braid bun at the nape of her neck and a small emerald and silver comb had been put at the base of the bun. To be honest, for a woman of her age, she looked very beautiful.

Aidan turned his eyes back to the stairs where the infamous Lady Du Bond was being introduced, and Aidan had to admit that the Lady was just as dignified looking as Kat had described her to be. But then came her daughter’s turn and Aidan had to suppress a snort, as did the king next to him, that was about to come from his throat when he saw the dress the young woman was wearing. Apparently Kat hadn’t been over exaggerating when she told him about Beatrice’s poor taste in clothes. Now Aidan was not an expert when it came to women’s fashion, but even he knew that the oversized pink and yellow dress was hideous.

Aidan just looked as maiden after maiden was introduced and he had to wonder if it was the latest style to put every color of the rainbow on the dress at the same time, and the more crystals the gown held the better. But to Aidan they all looked the same; gold diggers, who were after him and his money that came with the royal position he held. And the flashier the gown was, the surer the maidens were that he would notice them, and sure Aidan did notice them, but not in a flattering way.

And then the last maiden in a hot pink dress was introduced and Aidan’s mood dropped as Kat apparently had not been able to come. He had held hope that somehow the Lady would give in and allow Kat to come. But then again, as Kat had said, what would she wear? Aidan himself would not care even if she would have appeared in her ragged green dress, but everyone else would.

And just as he was about to sigh in despair the doors opened and the most beautiful girl walked shyly to the top of the stairs. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at the gorgeous girl.

She had deep brown hair that was curled and some of it had been braided at the top of her head and some small crystals had been placed into the curls. She had very simple, yet the most beautiful gown at the entire ball. It was rich red with calmly ruffled off shoulder sleeves and it had wide bottom. And Aidan knew immediately who she was.

‘’Excuse me Your Majesties,’’ Aidan bowed to the royal couple and then left to meet the woman of his dreams.

At the same time Kit and Ella didn’t notice the young prince’s departure as they were staring at the girl and the dress she wore.

‘’Dear, isn’t that…’’ Kit started as he looked at the very familiar gown the mysterious woman was wearing.

‘’It is. But in different color,’’ Ella confirmed her husband’s suspicions.

‘’Well looks like our young guest has taken a liking to her,’’ Kit smirked as they finally looked the young prince walking towards the mystery maiden.

Kat walked inside the ball room and suddenly everybody turned to look at her. She felt so nervous that she didn’t know what to do. But then she gathered her courage, held her chin high and started to walk down the stairs. At the midway down she stopped and did a deep curtsy to the royals and then continued down the steps while smiling widely, not believing that she was actually there.

And just as she got at the end of the stairs she noticed a figure in blue coat at the end of the room and somehow she knew who it was. She started walking towards him while he walked towards her and the entire crowd retreated themselves at the sides of the room to give more space to the young couple.

And as Kat saw his face she couldn’t help but to smile as he smiled back to her.

‘’You came,’’ Aidan managed to say as they finally met at the center of the room.

‘’I did promise to try,’’ Kat said sneakily.

‘’You look beautiful,’’ Aidan declared as he took a good look at the woman he loved.

‘’It’s just the dress,’’ Kat said modestly while brushing the red fabric with her hand.

‘’You could be dressed in shaggiest rags for all I care, but you’d still be the most beautiful person in my eyes,’’ Aidan said while looking Kat straight into the eyes.

‘’Thank you,’’ Kat said quietly while her cheeks got flaming red.

‘’May I have this dance?’’ Aidan said as he bowed and held his hand to her.

‘’Aidan I still don’t know how to dance,’’ Kat whispered as she looked at the large crowd around them.

‘’Don’t worry it’ll be just like in the forest. Just trust me to lead,’’ Aidan reassured her as he straightened his back. And so Kat little unsurely placed her hand onto Aidan’s and just then the musicians recovered from their shock and started to play a calm dance to the young couple.

Aidan placed his other hand on to Kat’s waist while Kat took a hold of her gown’s hem as it was too wide to dance without being lifted a little. And just like in the forest they started to dance slowly and as they got more used to it, they completely forgot the crowd that was looking at them and started to dance like they were the only ones in the entire ball. Nothing mattered to them except the person in front of them. They glided across floor and it was so much more, so much more than a dream. Their touches were real, every look, every breath they took meant that this was real. This was their true happiness at its purest form.

And before they even knew it the musicians stopped the music as the dance came to an end. Kat did a curtsy to Aidan while he bowed to her and the crowd politely applauded to them.

Then the musicians started to play more upbeat music and other guests at the ball now joined Kat and Aidan at the dance floor. One could see how many women tried to get Aidan’s attention by waving their fans and fluttering their eyelashes as they passed him, but Aidan was completely absorbed into Kat’s eyes that he didn’t even notice, and neither did Kat.

And soon Aidan took a firm hold of Kat’s hand and led her to the side doors that would get them to the corridor, which would take them to the garden for little privacy, while leaving the other guests to enjoy the ball.

While in the garden they silently walked along the flower bushes that had been planted there. But then finally after getting far enough from the palace Aidan got in front of Kat and gently pushed her down to the stone bench while he knelt next to her.

‘’Kat I know I said it already, but have to say it again, I am truly so sorry for lying to you about being the prince. I just so desperately wanted someone to treat me like a normal person and…’’ Aidan started, but was interrupted by Kat, who placed her finger over his lips to silence him.

‘’Aidan I understand and I forgive you. I’m sorry for not telling you this earlier, but I was just so stunned to hear that you were the prince. I can’t even begin to imagine what your life has been, but from what I gathered it is not nice when people always expect the best from you and be surrounded by those who try to win your favor in order to gain something for themselves. I can understand the need to be normal for a while. God knows how many times I have wished it,’’ Kat said while staring at her birthmark on her wrist. Aidan immediately noticed where her eyes had landed and placed his hand over her birthmark.

‘’Kat your birthmark is beautiful as are you and I can’t understand why the villager can’t see it like I can. You’re not the Devil’s daughter, far from it. You’re an angel, who came from the heavens when I needed you the most. And I don’t mean just saving me from my wild horse,’’ Aidan laughed the last part while Kat chuckled at the memory.

Aidan then helped Kat to stand up as they continued the walk along the garden while the music from the ballroom silently echoed around it.

‘’Are you returning to your kingdom after the ball?’’ Kat suddenly asked surprising Aidan completely.

‘’I…think so,’’ Aidan said not knowing whether he’d actually do it or not.

‘’Oh,’’ was all Kat could say. And just then while Kat’s attention was on something else she stumbled on a loose tile on the path. Aidan did manage to hold Kat so that she didn’t fall to the ground, but they did hear a small ‘cling’ echo from the ground. And as Aidan helped Kat to stand he noticed the shiny slipper on the pathway. He knelt to the ground and picked it up to notice that it was actually a real glass slipper.

‘’Glass slipper?’’ He questioned.

‘’Why not? And just so you know, they’re very comfortable,’’ Kat said while Aidan smilingly slipped the slipper back to Kat’s bare foot, not questioning her statement.

They walked a little further into the garden, but finally Aidan couldn’t conceal his feelings and knew that this was the chance he had been waiting for and that he wouldn’t get another one like this ever again. So he once again stopped Kat and stood in front of her holding both of her hands in his.

‘’Kat I actually had a reason why I asked you to come to the ball. I tried to tell you this during the week when we saw each other, but I didn’t have the courage, but now I do. Kat I…I love you. I love you with all my heart. You were the first person to understand me and treat me normally and even now, after knowing who I really am you still treat me like you used to. I love you and I don’t ever want to separate from you,’’ Aidan finally managed to confess his long held feelings.

Kat couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Aidan, the prince from the neighboring kingdom, was in love with her. _Her_ of all people. Kat looked at Aidan’s blue eyes and saw nothing but pure truth, no hidden meanings, no jokes, just the truth. Aidan truly loved her.

‘’Aidan, I…I love you too. I was too afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same and that you’d one day start to see me as the freak as the rest of the village sees me and I just couldn’t…’’ Kat started to explain, but was cut off when Aidan pulled her closer to him and placed his lips on to hers.

At first Kat was surprised by the kiss, but then she melted into it and placed her hands to Aidan’s neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss started as soft and gentle, but then grew into more passionate one. Both of them felt the fireworks go on inside of them. This truly was the happiest day of their life.

But just then, during the happiest moment of her life, Kat could hear the clock tower bell hit its first stroke of midnight. And then she suddenly remembered her Godmother’s words,

‘’ _The magic will only last so long. With the last echo of the last bell, at the last stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and all will return to what it was before.’’_

Kat then quickly pulled away from Aidan, surprising him by the action.

‘’I’m really sorry, but I have to go. But thank you for everything and I will never forget about you,’’ Kat yelled as she gathered the hem of her dress and started running back to the palace, leaving dumbstruck Aidan back into the garden.

But after couple seconds Aidan realized what was happening and he knew that he couldn’t let her leave. Not just yet. They had just declared their love for each other, she couldn’t just run off. And so he started to run after her, even if she had somewhat a head start.

Kat ran into the corridor and she could hear Aidan yelling after her, but she couldn’t stay otherwise her gown, shoes, coach, coachman and footmen would turn back to what they were before and everybody would see that she was just a ragged servant girl pretending to be something else in the ball.

Kat weaved herself through the crowd in the ballroom, surprising everybody by her behavior. Aidan was of course right behind her, but as he entered the ballroom all the women immediately noticed him and slowed his run by blocking his way as they were trying to get his attention, which was currently entirely held by Kat. And by doing so, the women unknowingly let Kat run away further.

Kat ran down the grand steps of the palace while the clock stroked more alarmingly as it reached midnight. And just before she could enter the carriage she lost her footing once again and one of her slippers came off again. She was just about to pick it up when Aidan came at the top of the steps, yelling her to stop. And so Kat decided to leave the slipper to lie on the step and just ran into the carriage, while Pierre started to drive away.

Aidan got at the end of the steps and noticed the same slipper Kat had worn in the garden and carefully picked it up as if it was priced jewel. He looked ahead and saw how far Kat’s carriage had gotten and knew that he wouldn’t be able to reach her even if he were to run to the stable to get his horse. He would go meet Kat later and demand an explanation for her behavior.

And then he would properly ask her to marry him.


	9. 8. Family

The next morning Aidan was walking along the corridors of the palace, his mind strictly on Kat, not having a slept a wink during the night. Why did she run like that? After she had left Aidan had taken the glass slipper Kat had left behind to his room and for hours he just looked at it, thinking about its owner. Currently the slipper was back in his locked room on the table so that it would break or disappear.

Aidan then sighed as he couldn’t think for a reason for Kat to act like that. He sat down on a small bench and looked at the royal family portrait in front of him. In the portrait a much younger version of King Kit was standing behind his beautiful wife Queen Ella, his hand on her shoulder while she was sitting on a chair.

But what surprised Aidan was that Queen Ella seemed to be holding a baby in her arms. Who was that? The King hadn’t introduced any of his children to Aidan when he first arrived. In fact he had thought that the royal couple was childless.

‘’Beautiful isn’t it?’’ Aidan suddenly heard someone say next to him, making him stand up from the bench. Aidan looked at the source of the voice and noticed King Kit standing next to him looking at the portrait with a sad smile on his face.

‘’Your Majesty, I didn’t hear you,’’ Aidan apologized as he bowed to the King.

‘’It’s quite alright,’’ Kit assured, ‘’you know, this was the first portrait that Ella had agreed to be painted on. She always said that she hated herself in paintings, especially self-portraits, much like I had when my first portrait had been painted. But she finally agreed to be painted into a family portrait. Good thing too,’’ Kit finally sighed as he looked at the painting.

‘’If I may ask, but who’s the baby?’’ Aidan finally asked.

‘’My daughter,’’ Kit answered shortly while still looking at the painting.

‘’I haven’t seen any princess’ around the palace,’’ Aidan voiced his thoughts.

‘’You wouldn’t as she was kidnapped when she was only four months old. We tried to search for her, but nobody was able to find her. Ella eventually worried herself so badly that she actually fell ill. So to this day my daughter remains as the lost princess,’’ Kit explained.

‘’Oh, I’m sorry,’’ Aidan said sadly.

‘’Thank you,’’ Kit said politely.

‘’If I may ask again, but you said you searched for her, but how were you going to be able to recognize her? I mean, doesn’t all babies look the same?’’ Aidan asked.

‘’Not all babies look the same, but to ease your mind, she had a unique birthmark that no one had seen before. So I’m actually surprised that no one could find her,’’ Kit explained, ‘’She was so beautiful,’’ he then sighed.

‘’What kind of birthmark?’’ Aidan asked curiously.

‘’Small angel’s wings on her left wrist,’’ Kit declared. Those couple words made Aidan pale just the slightest and lean on the wall for support. How was this possible? There was only one person in the entire kingdom who had that kind of birthmark, as she was the only one who was singled out from the crowd because of it. _Kat_ was the _lost princess_.

Aidan slowly turned his head and looked at the royal family portrait again. And as he looked the painting he wondered how he didn’t see it before. Aside from the hair, Queen Ella and Kat looked exactly alike. Same nose, same eyes, same mouth. If they’d be the same age they could pass as twins.

‘’Did…did she have brown hair and eyes?’’ Aidan asked as he turned his face from the portrait, while his breath was ragged and uneven.

‘’Yes, how did you know?’’ Kit asked skeptically as the painting didn’t show his daughters face, just a small bundle in Ella’s arms.

‘’Because I know her,’’ Aidan declared as he turned to look at the King’s astonished face.

‘’How…what…you _know_ Katherine?’’ Kit choked out, convincing Aidan from the fact that it indeed was Kat who they were talking about, since even the name was same.

‘’A while back she saved my life and in return I started helping her to do her chores. She was the one I was with at the ball. The woman in the red gown,’’ Aidan told Kit. To this Kit himself started to feel a bit weak kneed, so he put his back against the wall and slides down so he was sitting on the floor.

‘’She’s alive. My baby girl is alive,’’ Kit sobbed into his hands. Never had he anticipated that his daughter would be living in his own kingdom, so close yet so far. Almost twenty long years and his precious daughter had been living so close, but he never noticed her. Oh how Kit had failed as a father.

‘’She is, but she doesn’t have a very good life,’’ Aidan said sadly to the broken King.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Kit asked as he lifted his tear streaked face to look at the young prince.

‘’She’s the indentured servant to Lady Agatha Du Bond. She was apparently left on the Lady’s doorstep after the kidnapping and the Lady took her in as her servant. And the drunk priest in her village has declared her as the daughter of the Devil because her unique birthmark making her an outcast. She’s lonely and broken,’’ Aidan said sadly, remembering all the times when Kat had been on the verge of tears because of her unchangeable life, but then, for the sake of her friend, had bravely put on a happy face, even if she was crying in the inside.

‘’What! Daughter of the Devil? The Royal Priest told us when she was born that her birthmark would mean good luck and fortune. How old and drunk that priest is that he doesn’t see that they are _Angel’s_ wings not Devil’s?’’ Kit raged as he stood up and started angrily pacing in front of Aidan.

‘’That’s what I have wondered. I have tried to be there for her and I think I have helped her open up a bit as I don’t tread her like trash like the villagers and the Lady does,’’ Aidan said feeling just as angry towards the villager and the Lady as the fuming King in front of him.

‘’You care for her, don’t you?’’ Kit then asked when he noticed the tender voice Aidan used when he spoke about Kat.

‘’You Majesty in all honesty, I love her. She understands me like nobody has ever before and she doesn’t treat me any differently because of my status. Yesterday I had every intention to ask her to marry me had she not run away. And I still intend to,’’ Aidan declared, not feeling scared or intimidated by the king, who turned out to be the father of the love of his life, at all.

‘’Good, she deserves someone who loves her. I would have never tried to force her into an arranged marriage had she grown up with Ella and I. I didn’t want to go through it when I was her age and I certainly didn’t want my daughter feel like that,’’ Kit said.

‘’Does this mean that I…I have your blessing to court your daughter?’’ Aidan asked the king.

‘’If she deems you worthy of her love, I see no reason why not. You’re a fine man Aidan, I’ve seen it,’’ Kit said, ‘’but be warned, if you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and make you pay for hurting my daughter,’’ Kit then said venomously.

‘’Of course Your Majesty, I’d expect anything less. But rest assured, I will never hurt her. And if I ever do, I will give you free rein to hurt me,’’ Aidan declared.

‘’Good, but let’s continue this discussion when my daughter has been returned to where she belongs,’’ Kit then said to which Aidan was nodding, fully agreeing with the King as this was his chance to help Kat to get away from that awful Lady and her spoiled daughter.

A chance to give Kat the happy life she more than deserves.

XXX

Kat had once again fallen back to her normal day routine. Waking up in the morning and cooking breakfast to the Lady and her daughter. She had hidden the glass slipper, that didn’t disappear with the rest of the clothing, into her room and decided to keep it as a reminder of the best night of her life. Also the day after the ball, before serving the Lady her breakfast, Kat had ran into the garden and had given all her animal friends, who helped her last night, many fruits and rolls as a thank you.

During the breakfast Beatrice was still continuing her rant from the evening, about how the prince didn’t even talk to her at the ball and how weird it was since she _obviously_ was the prettiest girl at the ball. A fact that Kat was fully disagreeing with, but for the sake of her own life, didn’t voice out loud.

The Lady was of course trying to calm Beatrice by telling her how the prince was obviously a fool for not noticing her and by spending all the time with that tramp of a princess that showed up unannounced to the ball.

Kat was grateful for her Godmother for concealing her identity from the Lady, as if she would know who the mysterious ‘princess’ was there was nothing and no one in the world that would save Kat from her wrath.

Kat had by now fully accepted her lifelong fate as a servant to the Lady, since there was no way she and Aidan could ever be together. He was a prince of a magnificent land, who needed a powerful princess as his wife and not a poor servant girl, who couldn’t offer him anything except her undying love.

Beatrice was so distraught that she refused to go anywhere that day and the Lady of course agreed to that, saying how they needed rest after last night. And so the Lady once again gave Kat a list of what to do, adding how she now had to serve the Lady and now very needy Beatrice since they were staying home, making her list of chores much longer than normally.

Sometime past mid-day Kat was scrubbing the stairs, when knocking was heard from the front door. The Lady sharply told Kat to continue scrubbing as she hurriedly went to open the door to reveal King Kit, Prince Aidan and the king’s Captain of the guard on the doorstep, along with some soldiers still sitting on horses behind them.

‘’You Majesties,’’ the Lady said while curtseying low, ‘’how can I help you?’’

‘’The girl who I was with last night dropped this and I intend to find her,’’ Aidan said while showing the glass slipper in his hands. Kat was looking behind the corner, horrified how Aidan had actually come to her front door and was informing the lady about the ‘princess’s’ identity.

‘’My, that looks a lot like one of my daughter’s slipper. Beatrice darling, would you come here,’’ the Lady sweetly called and Beatrice immediately showed up. She muffed a squeal when she saw who was at the door and then calmly walked next to her mother.

‘’Yes, mother?’’ She asked sickly sweetly.

‘’Dear isn’t this one of your slippers?’’ The Lady asked while gesturing towards the slipper on Aidan’s hands, wholly knowing that it wasn’t.

‘’Yes, I lost it last night during the ball,’’ Beatrice said immediately.

‘’Really now? Maybe you could prove it by trying it on,’’ King Kit then said. And before the last word had flown out of the King’s mouth, Beatrice had snatched the slipper from Aidan and sat down on the armchair in the sitting room. She took her flat shoe off of her foot and threw it on the floor. She then tried to squeeze her big foot into the small slipper.

‘’Well…it seems that... my feet are swollen…from last night. It fit perfectly…yesterday,’’ Beatrice breathed while trying to fit her foot inside the slipper, that was obviously too small for her.

‘’I think we’ve seen enough ma’am,’’ the Captain said as he walked towards Beatrice trying to get the slipper.

‘’No, it is mine! I’ll prove it,’’ Beatrice yelled as she tried to squeeze her foot more forcefully into the slipper. But then the slipper fell from her sweaty hands and the Captain had to plunge towards it before it crashed to the ground. Luckily the Captain was able to catch it before it broke. Aidan could then breathe a relieved breath, one the King mimicked next to him. That was close.

‘’Do you have any other maidens in the house,’’ Kit then asked the Lady.

‘’No, no one,’’ the Lady lied.

‘’What about Kat?’’ Aidan surprised her by asking.

‘’What?’’ The Lady asked, outraged by the idea of the prince knowing her servant.

‘’Where’s Katherine?’’ Aidan repeated, using Kat’s full name.

‘’She’s not here,’’ the Lady lied once again.

‘’Yes I am,’’ Kat said as she walked from behind the corner. Kit felt his breath get stuck in his throat. This woman looked exactly like Ella; every single detail was the same. Except the hair, she had the same hair as he did, deep rich brown. This was his daughter without doubt. His baby girl was in front of him for first time in over nineteen years. He could feel how tears started to form inside his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

‘’You! Get back to the kitchen where you belong,’’ the Lady shrieked when she saw Kat.

‘’Just a moment ma’am, we have to let her try the slipper on as well,’’ the Captain calmly said.

‘’But she’s just a ragged servant girl. She wasn’t at the ball,’’ the Lady argued. Kit could feel the hot rage burning inside of him when he saw how this woman treated his daughter, but smartly he didn’t let it show.

‘’Never the less, she’s to try the slipper on,’’ the Captain said back and the Lady found that she was unable to say anything else without disgracing herself in front of her King. Aidan then stepped up and took the slipper from the Captain and then led Kat to the armchair, where Kat removed one of her boots from her foot. Aidan then knelt to the ground and, like last night, he easily slipped the slipper onto Kat’s foot.

‘’Looks like I found my princess,’’ Aidan joked as he helped Kat stand from the chair.

‘’That’s impossible! She’s just a beggar. She just has the same sized foot as the princess has,’’ the Lady yelled.

‘’No she hasn’t. She _is_ my princess. She’s the one I was with at the ball. And many days before it,’’ Aidan said as he placed his forehead onto Kat’s.

‘’What!’’ The Lady yelled in outrage.

‘’That’s enough!’’ Kit surprised everyone. The Lady immediately stopped her shouting and Kat hold onto Aidan’s hand feeling a bit scared by the King. Now everyone knew that she wasn’t a real princess. What if the King decided to punish her for letting everyone think that she was?

‘’Prince Aidan told me about the maiden who saved his live couple weeks back and how he then on visited her regularly. He also told me how he fell in love with this woman,’’ Kit said making Kat feel embarrassed that Aidan had told the King about her and their shared feelings. ‘’He also told me how this woman had a unique birthmark on her left wrist,’’ Kit continued.

That’s when Kat felt angry towards Aidan and ashamed by the fact that the King knew about her strange and dissociating birthmark. Why did he have to tell the King that? Did he want to see her executed for being the ‘Devil’s daughter’?

‘’Yes, she does! Little tramp has the mark of the Devil on her wrist. You should burn her, she must be the spawn of the Devil,’’ the Lady yelled, trying to make the King hate Kat so that she would not have the happy ending with the prince, which Kat at this rate was going to have.

‘’Ma’am, do hold your tongue in front of your King,’’ the Captain warned the Lady, who immediately closed her mouth.

‘’What I was about to say was, that this woman’s birthmark was a pair of angel’s wings on her wrist,’’ Kit continued as he walked next to Kat, who was standing at Aidan’s side. ‘’Almost twenty years ago my wife and I had a daughter. She had brown eyes like her mother’s, dark brown hair like mine and a pair of angel’s wings as a birthmark on her wrist,’’ Kit said while gently taking Kat’s left hand into his and turning it around so he could see the mark. It was exactly like Katherine’s, the very same mark. ‘’And then, when she was just four months old, she was kidnapped. And now after almost two decades I finally found her and I finally see her standing in front of me,’’ Kit said as he looked into Kat’s eyes. ‘’You look just like your mother,’’ he whispered as he placed his warm hand onto Kat’s cheek. By now Kit had tears running down his cheeks as he looked at the astonished face of his daughter.

Kat couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was the long lost princess. She had of course, over the years, heard the rumors about the missing princess, but that was about it. But here she was, hearing that _she_ was that princess and that she was never abandoned by her parents, she was kidnapped from them and they had tried to find her. She was a wanted child, always had been.

Now Kat too had tears falling from her eyes as she looked at her father in front of her. Her _father_. She never imagined that one day she’d be able to call anyone by that title. She didn’t care that he was the king, what mattered to her was that he was her father and that he loved her.

And so, Kat plunged herself into her father’s arms, who immediately hugged her back. They both had tears running down their cheeks while they embraced one another, neither actually believing that this day would ever come.

‘’No, she can’t be the princess! She’s just trash!’’ The Lady then yelled, breaking the emotional moment while Beatrice was standing dumbfounded next to her.

‘’Ma’am that is your King’s daughter, show your respect,’’ the Captain ordered, feeling angry towards the Lady for interrupting his friend’s and his friend’s daughter’s long awaited reunion.

The Lady was enraged by the idea that her ungrateful, disrespecting servant turned out to be the lost princess. She would not have it. She wouldn’t care even if this girl turned out to be the Empress of China, the Lady would not stay in the kingdom being ruled over by her servant. Because that’s what Kat would always be to her, a ragged servant girl, nothing else.

But the reunited father and daughter paid no attention to the raging woman, too happy to have finally found each other after all these long years. Aidan couldn’t be happier for Kat. After all the suffering in the hands of the Lady and the villagers she deserved the happy and loving family.

Without any further words the royals and their Captain left the manor, leaving the raging Lady and her dumbstruck daughter behind. Kit helped Kat, who had quickly fetched her other slipper from her room, onto the horse and he sat behind her, not wanting to let his daughter out of his sight.

During the journey to the palace the father and the daughter tried to get to know each other a bit better. They both knew that the following days were going to be hard and difficult, but together they could get through them.

They finally got to the palace and Kit immediately asked a servant girl to get Ella to the throne room and then he started guiding Kat and Aidan there.

After Aidan that morning had revealed Kat’s existence, Kit hadn’t told Ella anything about Kat possibly being in the kingdom in case Aidan turned to be wrong and the woman he knew just happened to resemble the lost princess. But it turned out he was right and Katherine was indeed alive and back with her family, back where she truly belonged.

They entered the throne room where Queen Ella, in her simple blue gown, was already waiting.

‘’Dear, what’s going on? Why did you ask me to come here?’’ Ella asked when she saw her husband enter the room.

‘’Ella I know this sounds impossible, but I swear it’s all true,’’ Kit said to Ella, who just looked confused. Kit then gently took Kat’s hand and guided her towards Ella. ‘’Ella this…this is Katherine, our daughter,’’ he finally said while Kat stood in front of Ella.

For a moment Ella just silently looked between Kat and her husband. And then,

‘’Is this a joke to you? Do you expect, that after all the imposters, that I would believe another one to be my daughter? I thought you’d have learned from all of those girls who came here claiming to be Katherine,’’ Ella exclaimed. And Ella had every right to feel skeptical, even angry.

For over the years many girls with similar features to Katherine have come to the palace claiming to be the lost princess, hoping to score a royal life. But all those girls were lacking some important feature and Ella was always the one to notice it. She remembered her daughter, every last bit of her, from the color of her hair to the last faint freckle on her face. So now days she didn’t believe that a girl claiming to be her precious daughter was the real one.

She angrily turned around and was about to leave the room when,

_‘’Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, lavender’s green,_

_When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen,’’_

Ella stopped walking when she heard a quiet voice sing behind her.

_‘’Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?_

_T’was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so,’’_

Ella refused to turn around, she refused to let the tears stain her cheeks, but couldn’t stop them from gathering in her eyes.

_‘’Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work,_

_Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork,_

_Some to make hay, dilly dilly, some to cut corn,_

_While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm.’’_

Now Ella just had to turn around and look. She saw the young brunette woman singing softly, her voice just above a whisper and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

_‘’Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue,_

_If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you.’’_

Ella walked towards the now more confidently singing woman, taking in every feature on her face. Wavy brown hair like Kit’s, warm brown eyes just her own, small slightly upturned nose just hers, full pink lips just like hers had been during her younger days. And the ever so faint freckles on her nose every last one that Katherine had was on this woman’s nose.

_‘’Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, let the lambs play,_

_We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harm’s way.’’_

Ella couldn’t contain herself anymore. She immediately pulled Kat into her embrace and joined into her own mother’s lullaby, that she to this day still loved and sometimes hummed, trying to remember the days when everything was perfect.

_‘’I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing,_

_When I am Queen, dilly dilly, you'll be my King,_

_Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so?_

_I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so,’’_ mother and daughter finished the song together, while tightly embracing each other. Ella just let the tears run down her cheeks, she didn’t care what anyone would think if they saw their queen cry, she didn’t care. For the first time, in over nineteen years, her daughter was in her arms. Her daughter was finally home.

Kit couldn’t just stand there anymore and he hurriedly walked to his wife and daughter and pulled them into his arms. His family was finally back together. They were now all laughing and crying together, the cold sad days were finally behind them and they were ready to head towards the bright future, together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end yet. Wait for the epilogue.  
> If you want to listen to a song that sounds like how I imagined that Kat’s voice would sound like the links here,   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWhtQ5b4slU
> 
> Love you all,  
> Snow


	10. *Epilogue*

It took nearly six months, but finally the royal family was more than comfortable with living with each other. They finally got to know each other through and through. At first it was hard to open up to people who were practically strangers to you, but with time it worked out.

Ella was definitely the one Kat could relate to the most, as they both had surprisingly lived very similar lives and she was the mother Kat had always dreamed to have, but never believed to be possible; loving, kind and supportive.

Kit was also there to offer his support in whatever was bothering Kat at the moment. He was the total opposite from what she had imagined her father to be. She had always thought that her father had left her mother because he was a drunk, jobless or something along those lines and hadn’t known about Kat’s existence. Growing up it had been easier to think that he hadn’t known about her than to think that he was aware of being a father, but not caring.

Kit and Ella had also allowed Kat to get to know them and the new life she was about to live before they made the Royal announcement that the lost Princess Katherine had finally been found. Before that, the staff of the palace had thought Kat to be there because she was the one who danced with Aidan and was just living at the palace until the prince would leave, her with him.

And so with the help from Aidan and her parents, Kat slowly, but steadily learned how to be a princess and a daughter and how to love her new found family, who, despite everything she had told them, still loved her unquestionably.

At first when they finally began teaching her the royal ways she struggled as was expected as her life had turned completely upside down, but Ella, who also had to undergo the same lessons when she married Kit, was always there to offer support and much needed advice.

Kit was also a very understanding teacher, who didn’t push too hard as he knew that while Kat was civilized and had had some education when growing up, her position as a servant ever since she was a child prevented her from having too much knowledge the Lady had considered a waste of time and money for her to have. Ella had had more education due to her being a rich merchant’s daughter and when she had been demoted to be a servant she had already been in her late teenage years. But Kat was eager to know everything the Lady had denied her to know and Kit wasn’t one to say no to an eager student.

And so after about a month Kat had the basic idea of what being a princess really meant and what was expected from her and so she was ready for Kit to make the announcement. And when the kingdom heard the princess’ return they were all blown away. All of them had years ago lost the hope of her ever returning, yet here she was alive and happy.

After Kit had made the announcement he had secretly made the private announcement that the village priest, who had made his daughter’s life very unpleasant due to his heavy drinking, was to be put on a retirement due to his old age and alcoholism. The Royal Priest, after hearing this, had offered that his oldest apprentice, who had studied under his tutelage for years, could take the old priest place at the village and Kit had agreed to that.

And so in a week the old priest had left the village and moved to the country side to live the rest of his life in peace and would hopefully try to cure himself from his fondness to alcohol. And so the rest of the villagers were left to live in the shame when they heard the old priest’s alcoholism and that the woman who he, in his drunkenness, had claimed to be the Devil’s daughter was actually the princess and a very nice young woman, who still didn’t harbor any grudge against them even after years of mistreatment from them.

And so Kit hadn’t placed any punishment on the villagers as he knew that Kat, who in his opinion had too big of a heart for this matter, wouldn’t want that no matter how much he wanted to.

Kat had some time after that snuck away from the palace to go back to the village to meet the bookstore owner Mr. Chase, the one who had become her adopted grandfather and was the only one who, during her childhood, had ever supported her in any way.

Mr. Chase of course was not only glad to see her and to hear her much improved life, also cheekily noted how he always told her that there was more for her in life, but she had never believed him. And so Kat had no other choice but to hug the kind old man and to thank him for all his support and love he had showed her. And Mr. Chase of course gladly returned the hug, even if he joked how his old bones couldn’t handle this much love and affection Kat was showing him.

And so before anyone would notice her absence, Kat had to return to the palace so that her parents, or Aidan, wouldn’t get worried. But she promised to come to visit Mr. Chase whenever she could manage, but he just told her to spent time with her family as they had almost nineteen years’ worth of time to catch up on. But before Kat left she was sure to remind Mr. Chase that family, for her, didn’t end just in blood and that she considered him part of her family as well.

And so after she left the shop, she missed the small smile that Mr. Chase’s face held and those emotional tears that ran down the old man’s wrinkled face as his heart moved by the love the young woman so generously bestowed upon him.

XXX

But then after the announcement and everything, Aidan’s trusty captain came to remind him that now that the trading contract had been signed it was time to return to their kingdom to inform the King. And so the evening before his return day Aidan had taken Kat to the garden they had walked in during the ball and had explained how he must return home.

Kat had obviously been very sad as she didn’t know when she would see him again, if ever. But then Aidan had gotten down to one knee and had, this time without any distractions, asked Kat if she would marry him. And before Aidan could even get up from the ground, Kat had flung herself to him and was kissing him like never before. Of course she would want to marry him.

But they had made an agreement that they wouldn’t get married just yet as Kat was still learning the royal ways and that she wanted to get to know her parents before leaving them to get married. And so they had agreed to get married when Aidan would get back.

So now, five months later, Aidan could finally return to the love of his life. The work he had back at home had built up during his absence and the extra time he had taken to be with Kat. So because of those his separation from Kat had gotten longer than they had expected, but they kept in touch through letters even if it didn’t quite satisfy the need to physically see each other.

His father had of course been over joyed to hear that his son had finally chosen a bride and the story behind the meeting of the two just made the King more eager to meet the woman his son claimed to have stolen his heart and was dead set on marrying before the year was up.

And so now after a long journey Aidan was dismounting his horse and handing the reins to the stable boy and, after quick bow to the King Kit and Queen Ella, he had asked where he could find Kat and then he left his father to talk to the King and Queen while he went to look for Kat.

He found her in the garden, which had become her favorite place in the palace during her stay in there, and saw her sitting on a stone bench under a lush apple tree reading a book that was on her lap.

She was wearing a beautiful purple silk dress that had some delicate golden embroidery at the neckline. She also had a turquoise see-through robe with wide sleeves over the [dress](http://www.cosplayisland.co.uk/files/costumes/5169/71749/CI_71749_1354476360.png) and it had been fastened around her waist with a gold belt.

Just then Aidan stepped on a dry twig and it cracked under his foot making Kat raise her head from the book. And just then when she saw who was in front of her, she immediately dropped the book and ran to hug Aidan, who gladly returned the hug.

‘’I missed you so much,’’ she whispered to his ear while her arms were wrapped to his neck.

‘’I missed you too,’’ Aidan said to her hair before kissing Kat on the lips. And like their first kiss, it held all the emotions they held for one another, friendship, passion and most importantly, love. Nothing could ever separate them, ever. Aidan loved Kat with everything he had from the moment he had laid eyes on her in the forest after she had saved his life and Kat loved him just as much. They would do anything for each other. Move the mountains or dive at the bottom of the ocean, it wouldn’t matter, as long as they were together.

This, Aidan was sure, was their happily ever after that promised them a new adventure in the much more brighter future that was sure to await them.

 

The end!


End file.
